Just Another High School Day
by My Perfect Era
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP:Re-edited! Chp 1 & 2. Doing all chapters. - Welcome to Konoha High. Eight individuals; Four couples; True Love and Heartache. Despite Sakura's rough-tough attitude and appearance, she secretly works part time at a Maid cafe to help support her Aunt Tsunade. Unfortunately, her secret is soon discovered by Uchiha Sasuke." Please R&R. Xo will do the same- OOC
1. Smile

A/N: Hey all, If you've read my story before. I'm going through my chapters and spending some decent time to re-edit and correct. When I first started this, I never really paid enough attention to it nor really gave a crap about my mistakes. I've learned now from others that it can be annoying. So I apologize about that. / I do hope you take the time to read this again and please point out my grammar again XD.

For new readers! Thank you for taking your time to read. Enjoy xo

* * *

Ugh, another day, another hour, another minute….

Come on already. Wait is she picking her nose? Gross.

Here I am in class, staring at the minute hand and watching time tick by slowly, I could do something more useful with my time and pick at my split ends, ugh there is so many or do next weeks' due assignments… Mehhhh. I'll do nothing instead.

Nothing it is.

The first couple of classes' edged on and on, and thankfully enough I was ahead of my studies, school came really easy to me I really didn't need to study nor try my actual best at anything, it just came naturally and without effort people usually said. It was all from my father's being, he's naturally gifted.

It finally reached mid-day and I looked to the right, noticing the beauty of my best friend glaring at me. Oh how wonderful. Seconds, from her direction, a crumpled piece of paper flew hitting me smack into the forehead and knocking me out of my thoughts.

Great, a boring science lecture proceeding and now lectures thrown back at me, what could it be this time? I quickly unravelled the note reading the following words.

_"What time is your shift tonight?" _

Instantly, I caught her deep blue orbs gawking and automatically I felt annoyed, the hell. With the teacher not noticing what we were up to and for some reason we always got away with it, I flicked the note back scribbling a few words along the way.

She caught the note and her eyes eagerly scrolled through the wordings.

_"Pig, don't you remember what time?"_

Her shoulders slouched forward and she sank deeper into her seat, a sign of embarrassment. She pulled a fake smile and scratched the side of her temple before replying back.

_"Maybe, I just don't remember what time? Forehead"_

_"Woman! We both start at 5pm"_

_"Haha Yea, do you know if Ten and Hina are on as well?"_

Glancing over at her, I wouldn't have a clue and shrugged my shoulders. My eyes flew back to the clock in time for a break, I could finally get something to eat and sit in the sun as always. The school bells went off and I was ready to leave. I had my things gathered up already in my side bag, my hair fixed and out of my sight, uniform jacket over my shoulder and sleeves rolled up to my elbows, I wasn't changing my look or anything I just had to be prepared that was all, and you'll find out soon enough.

Ino pulled up next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "You always sound 'mad' when you write to me, Sakura"

"-I'm not mad" I pushed, shaking my head at her. "Besides, I haven't a clue if Ten or Hina are rostered tonight"

"Hmm Ten stayed over last night, she left her uniform too" she said sighing under her tone and we both pulled up to our lockers. Yamanaka Ino, my best friend, whom I dearly love and trust, knows what type of person I am, my rough tough attitude never intimidated her or threatened her either. I am short tempered which could possibly take after my mother or someone in my domestic family, but the truth is, I'm no different from any 'normal' girl. If there was any such thing,

"Sucks that I hardly see Ten around" I confessed pouting at Ino for reassurance. "I know hun with archery lessons for myself, family stuff for Hinata and constant training for macho Tenten and her Olympics' spot, there really isn't anytime to hang out anymore."

"Besides, you work too much Sakura"

"Yeah I know," Depressed at this stage that my other best friend, Tenten, wasn't around as much as it was two years ago. Her fighting spirit and determination for the athletics' spot on the Olympic team had sent her into overdrive, she was hardly around anymore but that didn't stop us from getting a job together.

"What do you say, should I host a movie night?" She asked, her ideas always left me wondering what type of mischief WE would get up too, there have be many occasions when my brother would play as the victim and we, the girls and I, would play mind tricks on him, pouring ice all over him whilst he sleeps. Innocent playing games, I've been a victim so many times, Ino literally threw a fish in my face and slapped me with a dehydrated banana pancake. Yeah long story, not going to start, the master mind at trickery was Ino, I wanted to know what she had thinking. Approving the message before her, I let interrogation part swooped in and take me over.

"Goody goody gum drop ice cream?" I ALWAYS ask a series of food questions to determine how messy, you could say, or project the turnout of events and prepared for it. Yep I was intrigued. I elbowed my locker and see it swing open with ease then shoved my belongings with little care into it.

"Strawberry shortcake?"

"Green tea?"

"Starburst lolly snakes?" I pushed and proceeded.

A faint smirk graced her lips and without a doubt she knew what game I was playing, with confidence she replied easily, I repeat easily, then replaced her books and looked over to me "Yes to all, Cookies and cream Ice cream AND sour cream and chives chips?" Satisfied with her answer and knowing what was on my mind as I goggled at her for the answers.

"You know me too well my little cricket" I said smiling at her and shutting my locker, satisfied. Yes, junk food, a party without Starburst snake lollies isn't a party for me. And all I do on most days is eating junk and even fast food. This was so exciting.

"Hai sensei" Ino bowing respectfully at me and chuckled at our goofiness, our own little world and someone who gets me, ahh Ino is so awesome!

"Hey" A light voice called us from behind, not too heavy or high pitched, loud and recognizable enough to swing by and make me reply without second thought. "Hey Hina" The beauty making her way over to us, her waist length locks framing her cute little school uniform and cute little face. Hyuuga Hinata, is adorable and yeah another one of my best friends. I have a lot of friends that I call best friends, I don't know why, I just do. At this point my stomach was turning and I was ready to eat a pig.

"Hey hun" replied Ino, and noticing she was alone, she couldn't help but question and I couldn't help but notice. "Where's Ten? Is she skipping break?"

"She'll catch up with us later on" Hinata replied. "She's doing laps with lee in the gym."

"Not another challenge?" whined Ino and she linked her arms with me. Lee, where do I even begin with him, he doesn't play a big role in our little group and if he did, he would have died so many times by Tenten's hand. The amount of challenges, I don't even remember the amount anymore, he's tried so hard to beat her at and every time failed doing so. It was an unstoppable one-sided love that would never go away, so much determination from him, he never gave up. Sometimes I would feel sorry for him, but then again I wouldn't.

"If he loses this round, he has to wear..." Hinata sniggered trying to contain a giggle. Looking back on previous Lee vs Ten competitions, the losers would have to deal with some sort of prank that would prove embarrassing or something disgusting. And I mean disgusting like licking a recently-USED toilet seat. Trust me, don't want to know. Lee is usually the challenger and Tenten would come up with random adds. Nasty girl.

"And?" I asked, oh boy I can't wait to find out what the point is.

"His grandma's underwear" Hinata said and released a cute little laugh, ah Hinata and her cuteness.

"Eh" confused I was, his grandma was pretty hip and young. So I didn't see Ten's point at all in this challenge. "His grandma… Isn't she young and all?"

"His grandma's Fluoro pink g-string"

That got me within a second, I had lost it at that point and Ino too as she held onto me for support, her laugh was maniac like and mines too. What the, I don't even know where Ten gets these ideas from, seriously where would I be without her and her crazy ideas.

"Omg, we have to watch this!" Ino redeemed herself then tugged me by the arm and linking arms with Hina along the way.

"Don't you feel sorry for the poor guy, we all know PIG is a distraction and her large Bazooka's" I pointed, poking at her chest.

"Correction, extra-large Bazooka's" Ino scoffed, correcting the facts and exaggerating for sure. "That is true."

"Ten will let us know how things go" I said. "I am sure that if she loses, she'll have to go on a date with him, right Hina?"

Hinata nodded slowly and rolled her eyes, "As always, never something new." Ding ding, bingo. There here you have it, Lee would do anything to go on a date with Ten, that would be his prize for a fair win. Fair enough.

"Let's leave it; it wouldn't be fair on him." Ino began.

"Oh by the way Hina are you rostered tonight" I asked. "I'm on and Ino too,"

"Yeah I am. 6:30 tonight" She replied flipping out her cell phone. "Ten's not working, I'm covering her shift."

"I wonder what crazy idea Tsunade is going to come up with next." Ino replied rolling her eyes and referring to our manager and boss of our department.

"Cheap Tuesday tonight… Plenty of customers" I stated beaming over at the girls, our part time job was simple; I had my best friends and close family around for moral support. Serving customers and selling product and earning extra cash on the side, why not.

"Hai, a long night ahead of us" replied Hinata. "Anyways, Did I hear an arrangement about a movie night this Friday?"

"Was planning with Sakura for a moment and thought why not? We need to spend some time with Ten, no plans so far"

"Yeah, I'm in" she replied. "It's always good coming up with plans but not finishing them, I can almost imagine the craziness"

"Hey wait up Saku-chan!" Yes at this point, you got the idea now, one of my best friends called I halted for a moment letting him catch up to our pace.

"Naruto" Watching those beady blue eyes smile at me, his uncleaned uniform and missing buttons around the neck made me want to straighten him out. It's my OCD thing I picked up since working with my aunt. "Geez, why don't you dress up a lot nicer Naruto"

"Ha, nah I don't feel like it" he replied smiling over at me before untucking his shirt and watched me get even more annoyed. With a giggle, he swang an arm over my shoulder and gave me a light embrace. "Lighten up Sakura, hey Ino, hey Hinata."

"Where's Ten?" He questioned his deep sapphire orbs switching over to me, Ino and then Hinata.

Hinata made quick eye contact with him before glancing away, a deep pink shade crossing her cheeks and her fake little giggle always made me melt from her cuteness. I love her; she's had romantic feelings for Naruto, since forever and when I befriended her, I literally yelled at her in excitement, that might have scared her from me for a few days, possibly weeks, but that didn't stop me from becoming her friend. Finally hearing a confession from her about these romantic feelings a few days ago, I wanted in any way to help her achieve it and even land herself a BF. Ah.

"Lee vs Ten again" replied Ino, bluntly and redirecting the long chain of linked arms. "Let's eat"

"Where are the guys?" I asked looking up at the yellow blonde, seeing him alone for once. What's so unique about mine and Naruto's friendship is that it's a generation bond. His mother and mine grew up together from childhood to college to university to motherhood, impressive when people you usually grow up with leave you once you hit high school. At this point, Naruto and I have been together since we were born literally, he's my bro.

"Ahh..?. Neji is training for baseball; Shikamaru is waiting under the tree for us and Sasuke..." He said observing the hallway. I scanned up at my bestie and admired how gorgeous he is, who wouldn't like Naruto. Despite how senseless he is, he is pretty clever at certain things and isn't an open book.

Smack in the middle of the hallway was us, up ahead was Sasuke's fan group, a herd, yep literally. Over forty or so teenagers, the ring leader some random girl replaced every season or so. I don't know I'm describing things, their eyes stabbing through us and directly watching movement from behind us. Naruto noticing and visualizing a stampede coming ahead, whispered in my ear lightly. I already knew, Sasuke, the fantastical-dreamy-male-sex-bomb was behind us. Ugh, why do girls nickname him that.

"Sasuke's behind us" If we needed to find Sasuke, we'd have to follow the fan girls. Naruto motioned over to the dark haired teen and I split from the pack. I pulled my sleeves up even more, bracing the moment for collusion. This is what I was talking about. Who wouldn't take on a stampede girls group for fun, I mean you can really tear it up.

"THIS IS-" I began, my imagination taking its toll over me I am so ready to drop the pins.

"No, Sakura. You are not going to hit or bowl them over" Ino, being all motherly like and lecturing me, and just as she had to ruin it, we were chewed up and spit out by the storm of girls. One second ago Ino was in front of me, next moment she was on the ground messed up and hair all over the placed. Hinata neat and untouched, she was always swift. And me, steps away from my previous spot, somehow I get carried in the crowd every time, and hair messy. Ah, OCD, OCD.

Sasuke and his dark mysterious eyes bore ahead; he automatically recognised his friend and ignored his surroundings. His lips pressed into a small smirk and his hands lay hidden behind his pockets.

"Sasuke" Naruto called, gesturing him to come over. I peered at Ino and noticed her shaking her head at the fan group and fixing her appearance.

"What the hell? Why do we always get caught in the fan girl moments" I hear her say, and Hinata coming to her side fixing her hair. "It's getting bigger"

"U-Um Uchiha Sasuke" A light voice called, tapping onto his shoulder. "Can I speak with you in private?" She asked, her eyes darting at the ground and the people around her smiling in excitement.

"Here goes another confession" I turned to Naruto. Looking back at Sasuke, I grunted under my tone, I don't see him attractive at all. He's hot and well respected in the school, he has on multiple occasions challenged me in Math, but I'd always smoke him at his game, then girls would turn on me for being so competitive. I just don't get him. He's a closer friend of Naruto's and the rest of the boys which I and the girls hardly chat too. His one word statements are annoying and sometimes the way he stares at people is like he's trying to kill them. Geez!

He paused flicking his gaze at the young girl, her neat long purple hair and thick make up; made her appear angelic like. If anyone could read Sasuke more than Naruto, it would be Ino. She is very calculative when it comes to interpersonal skills. She is able to figure out your feelings before you could realise yourself.

"No, not interested" he continued walking over to us and I shot him a scowl. The attitude and grin on his face. Ugh made me want to punch him. He just rejected the poor girl in front of the crowd, not that it was new to me or anything. And there she went, just like every historic confession, she sprinted off with the rest of the group, tears pouring from her ruby eyes. Tsk!

Sasuke viewed over to me raising an eyebrow when he observed my glare. I shook my head before speaking my mind. "Next time try and be polite when you reject girls Sasuke"

"Hn" he replied, those one worded replies. How annoying.

"Sasuke, control your fan base" Ino complaining now that she couldn't get her hair fixed neatly. "Ugh"

"I'm starving, let's eat" I broke. Ino agreed, Hinata smiling so blissfully and the boys following closely behind us. By now our group had grown a little and by the time we reached the cafeteria we were bound to catch up with the rest.

* * *

Carrying our lunch trays toward our hangout spot, a dark haired teen laid resting and reserving a dark round picnic table, his hair resembled a pineapple and his skin was nicely tanned.

"Shikamaru" cheered Naruto.

His dark eyes peered between his arms and he gently rose sighing heavily. "Naruto" he complained. "Be quite" he resumed his previous position, only then to notice Ino coming along the way.

"Hey" he called over to Ino. "Hi Shikamaru" she replied, keeping her voice as normal as possible. Ino and Shikamaru, there may be a possible relationship in the future. They've always had secret feelings for each other, I wouldn't know I guess; it's just the way he keeps staring at her and from what the expert says. _"If men are staring at you, they are either looking at your chest or looking at something on your face. If they are doing both, it means you have something really bad on your face and you need to fix it now"_ She would think it's normal to stare at her. Seriously, you can tell she's a pro alright, because she did have something on her face. Knowing Ino for years, I could tell exactly what's going on in that mind of hers.

I snickered under my breath, hearing the slight stutter in her tone. Her elbow jabbed me in the ribs forcing me to shut up. "Oft..you've got an eye lash on your cheek loser" her cheeks heated and within an instant brushed her cheeks and made her way over the table.

"Ha!" Raged Tenten "I won the bet again" Tenten, the nearly impossible person to detect rocked up in victory, she proudly stomped over to Shikamaru taking a seat next to him. "Girls, I kicked his butt!" she slammed her fist on the table, abruptly shaking Shikamaru from his seat. "Ha!"

"Wohoo" I cheered, lightly high-fiving her.

"It wasn't easy! I swear... Geez, he doesn't know when to give up" she cleared.

"One person that can though" Shikamaru scoffed and sat up slowly.

"Yes, Hyuuga Neji. He frustrates me, no offence Hina." She chanted, her fists clenched before pulling out her lunch. "Where is your cousin anyways?" She asked, taking a bite into her sandwich and sitting down. Where do I begin, Tenten, hilarious extreme competitiveness is higher than mine, likes to eat a lot like me? Doesn't take school too seriously like Hinata, but has borderline grades, enough to gain entry into University. She is one hell of a tough nut, and never backs down from a fight.

Hinata cheeringly sat next to Ten and placed her books neatly in front of her, engaging in conversation and with Naruto being the noise type dashed to her side in excitement.

Shikamaru wasn't the talkative type from what I know, he was lazy yeah, and he would engage in conversations and blow peoples mind with his sports competitiveness. Ino believes he's smarter than me, which I couldn't care less anyways. He was recently ranked third from first; deliberately skipping classes to bring his rate down, which I am so sure of, in the school's overall ranking system, making Sasuke second and me number one.

Sasuke and his fan girls still following him from behind, sat down next to Naruto and I next to him. He sharply warned the girls and with a quick glare, we see them move back several steps, he sharpened his glare even more and again see them move further away until they were no more than seen behind the closed doors of the hallway.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru and light conversed about random things like bugs, and the sky. Come one come up something more meaningful like when is the first date or when are you going to take her out?

I placed my food down and I began eating my fries, I was starving at this point and demolished my plate without leaving a single crumb behind within minutes. Sasuke scoffed loud enough for me to hear and quickly enough to catch him staring at my beast form.

"What Sasuke?" I broke and started on my burger. "Are you hungry?"

His grin grew wider and flipped his phone out. "Just capturing the memories now of how unhealthy you will turn out to be and eventually become a fat slob."

"Ha, you think you can intimidate me with your words Sasuke, well eat this" I grabbed the other burger on my plate and shoved it in his mouth. "We'll see who turns Fat first" and chuckled at his reaction, he should know by now how I do things. Our friendship isn't as close as the rest of the pack; it's a love hate relationship. I love picking on him and he hates it. I win in the end.

"Thanks for the free meal" he smirked, figuring by now that this was his real intention.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you guys think, thank you all xo


	2. Indenial

A/N: Hi all, this chapter has been reedited! Please let me know what you think.

* * *

With lunch over, we carried onward toward the gym bathrooms.

Changing into our gym gear Ino, Hinata and Tenten made their way to the gymnasium. I followed behind with Naruto at my side. Yellow shirt and mini black shorts was the perfect wear to move freely and comfortably too.

"I wonder what Anko-sensei has installed for us" he asked.

"She's the surprising type of a person." I said swinging my arm around his lower back. "I'm so stuffed and exhausted too." I whispered, resting my head on him and continuing. "I worked late last night" Naruto flew his arm over my shoulders, comforting my frame and pulled me into a tight embrace.

Nobody knows about my part time job except my girls, and Naruto which is fair as he is one of the most important people in my life. On most evenings, he'll pick me up from work and take me home; only taking care of me as my parents are hardly home and away on business trips and my brother is out studying or with his girlfriend.

This time around, mother and father had been away for almost six weeks and at home have been kind of depressing, especially when it doesn't feel warm anymore. I miss my mum, I miss my dad and my brother.

"You work a lot Sakura. Make sure to rest up okay" he said with worrying eyes and nodded.

"Hurry up maggots" Anko called. Naruto and I entered through the gym doors and joined the rest of the class. I stood next to Tenten, Naruto's warmth leaving me to join Sasuke.

"Alright, maggots! This afternoon is volleyball! Girls vs Boys…. Line up" she called taking a bite out of her dango dumplings.

When it comes to sports and competition, I am at my best in this category. I glanced at Ino, my arms fuelling with adrenaline. "Oh dear! Sakura is already fired up" Ino whispered crossing her arms "oh and Ten." We both look at each other, fire literally steaming from our heads. Oh boy, let it begin.

"ARE YOU READY TO ATTACK TENTEN!" I shrieked cracking my knuckles.

"YES I'M READY" she replies shouting in my face and clicking her neck.

"Oh geez girls, calm down" Ino whined, plucking mine and Ten by the ear.

"Owww!" Who doesn't like a little bit of competition, the anticipation and excitement, winning is a great feeling and even loosing too, you grow more from loss. Ten and I are very competitive when it comes to sports and other things, this was my element. Activities and movement, boy I am excited.

We entered the first court and grouped into fours. The rest of the class grouped into equal teams and we were ready to go, everyone dispersing with their groups into different sections of the area.

Evaluation is the key to success, by observing your opponent you are bound to gather some good information for head start, and yes that is what Ten and I were doing behind Hinata and Ino. I glanced over at the uninterested boys and saw how much motivation they had brought. Nothing.

"Guy on far left doesn't seem interested"

"Gosh girls, relax." Whined Ino again and we prepared our formation on the volley court. Being the competitive woman I am, I handed the ball over to Hinata to serve first. Tenten and I took the front and Ino and Hinata taking the rear.

With the blow of her whistle, Anko shouted. "Goooooo!"

Hinata lightly served the ball over the net; her features expressing friendliness and happiness. With one of the boys managing to hit the ball back over the high net. Ino lightly jumped up knocking it back over toward them with ease, she too expressing friendliness.

The ball bounced onto one of the males' head, obviously failing to catch it with his hands and with luck it managed to lob over the net toward me.

Tenten volleyed the ball upward to set it up for me; my muscles tighten and bracing myself, I flew up and smashed the ball onto the far left corner, causing it to whizz pass the guys with extreme force and within a moment, four terrified orbs stared at me taking the chance to step out before any more damage was caused.

"Chaaaa" "Yessss!" I exclaimed, Tenten high fiving me, the two of us steaming of fire and adrenaline surging through us. There was no room for sleep or laziness only winning.

* * *

Hit after hit. Tenten and I went roaring after every victory, it was not long till the finals were announced and Tenten was sitting at the edge of her seat.

"I know it's not a real competition, I can't help but win all the time." she chanted, nodding to her reply I quickly glanced over to the boys watching them huddle and glare over to us. It was now the finals. And in the end who knew that we would be challenging our very own friends. Today we are sports rivals.

Neji Hyuuga

Shikamaru Nara

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

"Oh Goody! I can't wait to kick their butts" Tenten cheered gulping down her strawberry flavoured beverage.

"Yea" I said drinking down a bottle of water.

"Girls! I know I doubt you guys sometimes" Ino begins; we all look at her strangely. "Haha, not all the time. However I am committed to defeating those boys, I say we smash it all the way"

Completely agreeing, we pulled her into a tight hug and huddled into a circle. "Great motivational speech there Ino, let's do this." I said and we all bumped our fist with each other.

We made our way over to the final court set up, glaring at the boys and evaluating. "You're going down" Naruto started pointing his thumbs down.

"Oh yeah! You're going down first" I replied crossing my arms as I reached my point.

"Oh oh yeah?! Well you're going down last and I'm going first," he says content with his answer.

A 'wtf' expression washed over Shikamaru who then smacked Naruto by the back of the head. "No you idiot, you're not going down at all." he commented, fixing his mistake.

The pale Hyuuga glanced over at me then onto Tenten his eyes sharping on her. Neji is just as competitive as Tenten and honestly speaking having both of the best athletes competing on the same field against each other, is a spectacular view. It would be hard to judge on whose better at what. Volleyball was just one of the unknown.

Hyuuga Neji, just another childhood friend of Naruto's, a sports fanatic and from a traditional family. I don't know him much but all I know he is unbeatable in any event. Next year he'll be signing up for the Olympic swimming team which I believe is Tenten's striving point.

"What cha' staring at slow poke?" Ten teased, glancing at Neji her brown orbs catching his state.

"Slow poke? Says the one who couldn't beat my time on track" he said brushing aside his locks.

"There was only a 2 second difference PLUS I ran it without shoes on, ha! You tried to beat me and ended up 5 seconds behind my time." She challenged, holding her fist at him.

"That was only because YOU ordered Sakura to run away from me WITH the finishing line" he pushed sparking an argument, Ha oh defensive Neji.

"I did no such thing. Ha," Ten managed placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't remember doing that." I giggled, I do recall a race about two weeks ago, both of them competing at different times, and yeah I remember something vaguely. I saw a four left clover that day and ran over to it, forgetting about the race. I'm innocent.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut in the first place Naruto. We all wouldn't be teasing each other" Ino requested fixing her ponytail.

"Ya Naruto" Shikamaru replies agreeing with her.

"Ahh…Alright alright..Ratbags!" Anko said breaking the heated argument. "Save your bitching later... Let's get into position"

We resumed our position, Ino and I took the back and Ten and Hina out front. I caught the volley ball as Anko threw it over to us. Ino nodded at me, I stared over at Sasuke, his eyes starting sharply at me in concentration. I'll show you Uchiha. The net and the crowd of supporters, it was literally a boy's vs girl's session atmosphere. It was exciting and also very nerve racking.

"Come on Sakura!" I hear them say. "You go girls"

"Smash them boys! Show them whose boss" I hear the boys say.

Her whistle blew and immediately using my strength, I spiked the ball over the net. Neji on the back was next to Sasuke, quickly nudged the ball over to Sasuke standing in front of him. He lobbed the ball upward setting it for Shikamaru, their entire position switching all over the court.

"Mine!" He roars jumping up into the air preparing his fist, ha show off trying to set up for Ino. Nice one.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata quickly jumped up defending the ball from falling over. With Shikamaru spiking the ball over the net, it quickly came into contact with Ino's defensive hands, stopping it from reaching outside.

Naruto lobbed the ball over the net, saving it from hitting the ground; I quickly moved backward positioning my palms together and allowing the ball to land perfectly on my palms. I quickly passed the ball over to Hinata.

"I got it" Ten called.

"Come one Ten!" I encouraged.

Hinata prepared the ball for Tenten hitting it upward and from then onward I watched the athlete jump her fist colliding hard with the ball, then causing it to spin toward Sasuke.

His reaction was quick enough to stop it from falling out the lines.

"Nice save Teme!" Naruto cheered. Who then punched the ball over to Neji and smacked it over the net.

It had come to five minutes left of the game and both teams were tied. I glanced at my girls, viewing them all bent over resting on their knees as a thick layer of sweat coating our faces. The boys also puffing and glistening I scanned at Sasuke perceiving him grinning at me, and obviously seeing how much of a competition we were.

We had already rotated and I ended up back in the same position from the start. It was seriously intense, every chance we had to spike the ball the boys were always hot on our tail, defending their positions.

"Gahhh! We can do it girls." Tenten exhilarated, the back of her hand wiping away at her head.

"Tired..are.. we?" Neji teased, gasping lightly between his words.

"I am not!" Ten complained holding her fist at him. "Only a weakling like YOU would be tired" she retorted, a smile touching her lips.

His iris lit up and he crossed his arms. "Ha, the weakling has lot to say" he replied.

"GAH! What chu say?" Tenten stormed over to the net, Hinata grabbing her by the arm. "Calm down honey, he's trying to piss you off" she shyly said, knowing how modest her cousin was.

"Let's kick their ass" I called, supporting Ten all the way. I could sense a lot of rivalry between the two not at all in a bad way, in a way that they both knew well enough. It was almost like they were an old married couple. They suited each other.

Readying myself, I scanned at the Hyuuga heiress her eyes lightly fading and her body producing a lot of sweat. I gave her a thumb up checking to see if she was okay and with that, she flashed a brilliant grin.

Glowering at the boys once again, I rapidly pounded the ball over the mesh. The girls and I shifted our footing closer to each other and prepared for the boys to spike. I squinted up and see Sasuke flying up at the ball and spiking it toward Hinata.

Being the closest to Hinata, I quickly rushed to her side and proudly watched as she bumped the ball over the net. Smiling at her with content, I noticed that she had lost her footing causing her to topple over and head toward the metal pole that held up the net.

"Ahh" she cried.

"Hinata…Watch out" I hear Naruto call.

Instinctively, I swiftly scrammed to her side defending her head from hitting the pole. My left wrist acting as a cushion for her cranium, I grabbed a hold of my best friend and held her tight as we slipped down to our feet, my back pinned against the pole. A pained expression fell over my features as I felt the weight and pain strike up my arm.

"Sakura!" Ino called, she ran over to me, Ten behind.

"I'm okay," I managed Hinata laid inactive on my body. I glanced down at her touching her forehead, her cheeks were flustered and her breathing was harsh. Hinata wasn't the athletic type she was more artistic and reading; which suited her best.

"Hinata" I called her eyes lightly fluttered up at me.

"S-Sakura?...I'm so sorry" she said, exhaustion taking over her. She struggled to get up her lips chapped, she was seriously dehydrated.

"No..don't be. You need to rest." I softly said to her, I glanced around. Sasuke fled to my side, reading my mind and had passed over a freshly unsealed water bottle. "Thanks"

"Hinata, drink this" Her arms reached up clutching the bottle and within seconds she swallowed the liquid forming moisture on her lips again. "You did great!"

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked crawling beside her; he touched her arm showing comfort.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted, bolting to the scene and accidentally knocking Naruto aside. "ahhhh"

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Neji asked, helping her off me.

"Neji..I'm just tired" she replied, leaning her weight on him. Naruto quickly picked her up, his arms behind her back and under her knees. Neji worried, glanced over at me. "Sakura, thank you I hope you are okay" he said. "And you don't get all romantic with her now Naruto." He warned, allowing his friend to carry his relative.

"andddd…the boys are the winners" Anko summed, jumping down from the umpire seats. "How is she? She okay?" she asked with questioning eyes. "Take her to the sick bay Naruto. Everyone is dismissed"

"She's dehydrated." I spoke, Ino and Tenten helping me up to my feet. "She'll be okay, just needs rest."

Eventually the class had packed up and left murmuring amongst them, guilty and worried for Hinata's condition.

"We'll take her to the rest bay now" Neji said, moving toward the doors. "I'll go and keep an eye on her" Tenten called, slipping out from under me.

"Okay, we'll meet up later Ten" Ino replied. "Text me the updates okay, I'll look out for Sakura"

"Ino" I said, sighing lightly and shuffling to my own feet. "I'm fine you should go with the others and make sure she's okay."

"Sakura... is that okay? You don't mind do you?" Ino asked, regretfully asking to leave.

"Hun, it's okay. I'll meet up with you guys soon. I just need to sit down for a moment. I'm pretty stuffed and besides I can pick on Sasuke," I joked, giggled under my breath. "Oh Shikamaru, you should go too. You're the only one who can beat Naruto up if he tries to do anything perverted."

Shikamaru sighed he scratched his head and nodded. "Yeah you're probably right, come on Ino"

Ino pulled me into a deep hug, my physical state dying under her grasp. She released me eventually and dashed off out the doors with Shikamaru.

I withdrew myself over to the bleachers next to the first aid kit and Sasuke following behind me.

"Class will begin soon" I said, taking a seat. "You should go"

"Yeah, I know" he replied, running his hands through his hair. "I don't feel like it"

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked, without looking at him and searched through the kit pulling out a bandage and fastening pin.

"Hn" he shrugged, I could feel his eyes on me watching my every move. He sat next to me grabbing the bandage as I failed to wrap it around my wrist.

"But I was doing so well" I whined.

"Yeah, you couldn't even bandage your life if it depended on it" he mocked. He gently took my hand and placed it into his, his eyes filled with confusion or so it may seem.

"Hey!" I snapped. My wrist began to scorch and sting as I touched the discomfort, then to gasp in agony. "Ah!"

His eyes made connection with mine and expression angered, he quickly scrutinized at my wrist when realisation smacked him in the face.

"You've hurt yourself from the fall." He said calculating the problem before me.

"Yep, that is why I am here getting this wrapped up" Taking back my arm back from him when his hands held onto mine, tightly stopping me from the force. "You're stubborn" Sasuke began to bandage my wrist; I wanted to yell at him or hit him in the head. "Ugh….am not!" I defended, stubbornly closing my eyes.

He carefully bandaging my wrist and I stared back at him, observed him naturally and tried to understand why he is so… different. We get along normally, always small talk. I guess now seeing Sasuke on his own, being genuinely normal for once it was soothing.

"Hey Sasuke" I asked, breaking the silence he only 'Hn'd' like he always does.

"Stop Hn-ing all the time geez it's annoying" Of course, letting my temper get the best of me. He flashed a brilliant smirk, showing little teeth before replying to me. "Yes Sakura" he glanced up at me then back at his work nearing completion.

I swallowed hard; I'm used to people calling me by my name however hearing him say it sent chills to my body. I beamed up at him and watched him effortlessly pin the clip in place.

"Wow you are really good at this." I thought, taking my arm back and rubbing the bandage softly. "But thank you"

"Anytime." He replied, getting up and offering a hand. "Let's catch up with the others"

Taking his hand with my right arm, he lightly lifted me to my feet and smirked down at me. I glanced away from his senses and grinned to myself. 'Geez didn't think he was nice at all"

* * *

A/N: Sooo what are your thoughts? Is it good? Please review? I really want to hear your thoughts. I know it may seem a bit boring, BUT I have a lot of goood chappies coming out on this one! Thank you so much for the reviews :) means a lot to ME.


	3. Family

A/N: Wow thank you for all the reviews! They do mean a lot to me! It seems like I am heading down the right way with this story! So I'm thinking of updating every week, I know it may seem long.. However if for some reason it eel its soo long for the wait….I'll upload another chapter! Soo do stay tuned! So Sasuke…was nice to her and all huh? What are your thoughts?

Back to story talk….I don't own Naruto!

* * *

The final bell went off for the day, I sat up out of my seat and stretched, my arms extending into the air.

"Gahhh!" I exhaled.

Hinata come up next me smiling brightly and her eyes glistening innocently.

"I'm glad you're okay Hinata" I beamed up at her. "Are you sure you can work tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be okay Sakura" she replied brushing aside her hair.

"Okay, just let me know if you're not feeling well" I whispered linking arms with her.

Walking down the hallways toward the school exit doors; Ino stood alone, her arms waving toward us and at the foot of her feet; a purple helmet sat.

"Ugh took you guys long enough" she whined, picking up her helmet. "Had Sasuke and his group of fan girls knock me over... Geez I swear one day I will take them all out"

"Oh yeah I'm with you on that one" I decided, glancing at the fan base. Their eyes watching Sasuke move over to the car park. His eyes scanned up at me and grinned before disappearing.

"I'll see you guys later tonight okay." Hinata stated, walking toward a black skyline.

Neji seated in the driver's seat, his horn beeping off to signal her. "I'm coming" she complained, giving me a tight hug and Ino also.

"See you tonight babe" Ino called, embracing the slender female.

"Awww bye!" I called walking toward the car park, Ino following behind.

Sighing lightly I strapped my bag tightly and sat on my white moped. Ino jumped onto her purple one next to me our motorbikes of similar style.

"Hey" Tenten called, coming next my left onto her black moped.

"Hey" Ino and I said.

"In my last class all I did was sleep" I said, yawning lightly.

"All you do is Sleep Sakura" Ino complimented. "I don't get it, you don't have to try and yet you still pass all your exams with flying colours and your ranked as number 1 in the school"

"Meh, must be a Haruno thing? My parents were straight - A students, my brother however... I don't understand him at all" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah there is you your mom, dad and then there is you're brother? I... I don't see where he fits in your family?" She said, giggling at me.

"You're right… he's from another planet." I laughed.

"I guess so, I mean don't get me wrong… you're brother loves art… way too much" Tenten said, starting up her engine.

"So what cha' you doing before work?" Ino questioned, stuffing her gear away and sliding on her helmet.

"Well it's 3:15... I'm going home to see if my brother is home? I hardly see him anymore and maybe get some sleep before work" I said, pulling on my helmet and twisting the key in the ignition.

A small roar came to life as my motorbike came to life. Getting around to school on most days, I'll take my brothers moped and most occasions we'll take Hinata's or Ino's car.

"How about you babe?" I said, reversing slowly out.

"Girl's I'm heading out, I have weapon training tonight with my dad!" Tenten squealed, driving off slowly.

"See you tomorrow Ten" I called.

"Yeah, I'll message you girls" she replied, waving gently.

"Anyways, my mum needs help around the flower shop, so I'll be there until we start" Ino replied looking over to me. "She wants to show me how to properly pant a Rose, last time didn't go so well."

"Ah," I said tightening the strap under my neck.

"Yeah, I'll see you there then 4:30?" She said.

"Yeah see you there..Be safe" Just as I called, she winked at me and zoomed out of the school zone taking one direction. I shook my head and began to drive away leaving the car park.

The wind was soft and gentle; I pulled down the glass screen over my eyes and watched as my hair fluttered under the breeze.

Reaching 40 mph, I drove pass several Konoha High students and waved at a few people I knew. I felt so at ease, relaxed and calm. The afternoon sun was warm on my arms and legs, it felt good and get out and be free.

Leaving behind the school scene; I drove through the main roads, avoiding traffic wear it was necessary. Looking down at my speed, I then reached 60. Knowing that this moped couldn't go any higher, I flicked on the cruise control and relaxed my injured hand only using on hand to steady me.

I drove onward on a straight road for about 10mintues. Coming up to a set of lights, I flicked off the cruise control and began to pull at the brakes. Slowing down and watching the speedometer drop within seconds; I smoothly pulling up to the doubled white lines and halting before then. Placing my left foot on the ground steadying my stance and I waited patiently.

A roaring engine pulled up next to me, the ground vibrating to its extreme engine sound. A black Xr-8 with blue under lights rolled effortlessly next to me. Observing over at the nice vehicle, I couldn't help but notice how well maintained and shiny it was.

The driver flicked a glance at me and slowly winded down the tinted windows. Before my eyes, a flash of red hair was seen as a female sat in the passenger's seat.

"Awww!" I heard her pout, the back of her head facing me and her arms tangling around the driver.

In a moment she sat back closing her eyes and faint smile on her lips.

Feeling a pair of eyes fall on me, I checked out the drive my eyes tightening and glaring slightly.

"Sasuke" I said confused and surprised.

"Sakura?" he said questioned and astonished.

Glancing back to the girl in his seat, I rolled my eyes and shot onward, the lights flicking to green and I drove forward. 'Tsk. How annoying, seeing him around. Filthy rich kid' I muttered turning down a different road I heard his car shot down a different direction his engine sounding further away than closer.

"Geez, that weirdo" I mumbled and pulled up to my house. Turning off the vehicle I noticed the front door open and renovating sounds.

Placing down my helmet, I shot over to the door and walked inside. "Hello?" I called, dropping my bag to the ground. "Anyone home?"

"Hey!" I hear. "Hey squirt" I hear again his voice deep and familiar.

"Deidara!" I called running over to him and tackling him into a deep hug

"Wow! What's up little sis?" He said patting my head and embracing me back.

"You know I hardly see you anymore!" I said, bashing at his head. "Don't leave me alone!" I growled then snuggled him again.

"Ow! Ah you don't have to hit me Sakura!" He whined rubbing his head.

"Yeah well that's what you get for leaving me home alone!" I pushed crossing my arms. "Anyways, what are you fixing this time? I asked, noticing his body in dust and tools in his pockets.

"Ah... I'm fixing the ceiling" he said, motioning me to follow.

I strolled over to the living room and noticed it was a huge mess, the ceiling exposed and large white cardboard strips on the ground.

" . ." I began, choosing my words and watching up at him for an explanation.

"What? I told you I'm fixing the ceiling" he said, rubbing his arms embarrassed.

"Fixing?" I said, hitting him in the arm. "More like demolishing the living room!" I shouted at him.

"Hey hey" he complained, trying to fend me off.

"Brother! When mom finds out about this..." I said, walking out of the room and making my way up the stairs, my tone sounding serious.

"No no no no! Don't tell mother!" He requested pleading with me. "I'll fix it okay... Don't tell mom" he asked flashing his puppy eyes.

"You know it doesn't work on me right?" I said pausing half way. "Please for big brother"

"NOPE" I teased and laughed at his face.

"Anyways have you heard from mom yet or dad?" I asked, worried on their whereabouts and ignoring his failed attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Mom called me this morning; they have to stay longer in Amegakure. There's a lot of poverty in the area, she didn't say much but I told them you miss them" he said holding onto his chin. "They won't be home for another two weeks" he concluded and glanced up at me.

"Oh... That's okay I guess. As long as they are safe that's all that matters" I said, sadly looking down at my feet.

My parents are specialised doctors; they tend to people who have rare illnesses. Mother is a nurse and father is a well-knowing surgeon. They travel the world together to fulfil their dreams and since me and Deidara are capable of looking after ourselves. We wanted them to go out and achieve what they want.

"Sakura" he said.

"I'm fine big brother, as long as we have each other" I said reassuringly.

"Mom says she loves you very much and it won't be long until she gets to spend time with us" he said smiling up at me and lightly patting my back.

"Thanks" with a smile, I ran up to my room. "I have work tonight big bro, could you drop me off?"

"What time?" I hear him yell from down stairs, his footsteps pacing in between the rooms.

"I want to be there by four thirty pm?" I called getting out of my uniform and turning on the shower taps.

"Yeah that's fine" his voice fainting and after a loud bang of what it sounds like... The kitchen ceiling falling. I shook off the thought and jumped into the hot steamy water.

"Owww" I hear my brother moan. "I'm okay" he called.

Giggling at his clumsiness, I let the water run through my hair and body letting my mind drift off.

Sasuke has a girlfriend? That girl with red hair? She's gorgeous an all. It's just I'm sure he hasn't said anything to Naruto and the rest or has he? Maybe I'll message Naruto he'll tell me.

Curious as to find out what she was to him; after showering for 10 minutes, I got out of the shower placed on my blue bathrobe and I pulled out my Samsung S4. Tapping through my phone, I searched for Naruto and send out a message.

"Hey Naru!"

"Sup! Saku-chan" his reply was so quick.

"Naruto! Cud I ask u a question!"

"Whts up Saku-chan?"

"I'm jus curious, k, but does Sasuke have a gf?"

"..."

"Jus wondaring, dats all?" I replied, picturing his face.

"Haha Saku-chan... Do u like him?"

"NOO! I don't like him at ALL"

"Sure Sakura! Lol"

"Gaah geez! Hnstly, I dnt. I saw a girl in his car on da way home. Red hair?"

"Ohh her?.." He types. "Dats one of Teme's neighbours, hr family and his family are close business partners..."

I sat down on my bed and looked out the window. 'Haha of course... Filthy rich kids'

"Ah I see, so dey're close frnds" I replied.

"I guess so, Teme doesn't talk about hr much, she makes out dat she's d8ing him and he h8's it"

"Haha I see, I just wntd to ask u dats all, wht r u doing?" I typed, smiling to his messages.

"Meh, ramen shop, I have to go... Text u after Saku-chan"

"K bye" I replied, threw down my cellphone and stretched out on my bed. I glanced at my bedside clock and noticed it was already 4:00pm.

Better get ready for work now then...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I wanted you all to see Sakura's home life as well. So yeah tell me your thoughts okay! Thank you for reading, please review to get more chapters! Thank you guys and gals. I know its short, but the bigger and awesomer chapters are coming out soon. :)

Sasuke and red haired girl in his car! UGHHH what is she to him?


	4. Maid Outfit

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Means a lot to me! Thank you so muchhh!

Storrry talk… please mind the grammar issues! please review!

* * *

"One large chocolate caramel cupcake coming up" a light voice asked.

Her fingers immediately went working against the touch screen register.

Beep beep beep... Ting

She pulls a blissful smile, clears her throat and began. "That will be four dollars please"

Beep beep beep... Tingg...

"Thank you! Have a nice evening" she ended. Her red orbs pausing and widening at the time. 4:25pm. 'Yay!' She thought . '25mins left'. Kurenai lightly closed the till and resumed her duties.

"Tsunade sama!" A loud voice called from the back area.

x

"Tsunade-sama!" I called sighing heavily. "Of all outfits... This!" I complained, raising my arms in annoyance. I peered down at the black and white maid cosplay outfit I was wearing, frills, lace and mini skirt!...ughhh! "Why? Why me?"

I glowered over to Ino, watching her twirl around in her purple maid outfit, proud of the mirror image staring back at her.

It was 4:26pm and we were at our part time job. Ino and I were in the employee area preparing ourselves for our shift.

"It suits you Saku-chan" Ino called over her shoulders trying to adjust the bow on her lower back. "Fix me up will yah."

I made my way over to her, being the best friend I am and began fixing the neat bow for her. My eyebrows grew in frustration.

"I don't understand though? Why...a maid outfit?" I complained once again to Ino, she spins around facing me then fixing my collar.

"We'll, duhh... Tsunade knows Tuesday nights is our most profitable evening! So to bring more customers... We dress the staff in cute outfits to make them come back!" She replies, sounding correct on that topic."Apparently, the cosplay outfits will be permanent" she continues.

"Tskkk" I replied between my clenched teeth.

Since I was employed, Tsunade tried an experiment on me and Ino... cosplay! Realising how much of a jump in sales we had created, she came up with the cosplay idea every Tuesday! and makes everything cheap. It's obviously maximised her profits and since then... She won't let me go or accept our resignation letters.

"She's right Sakura" replied a mature feminine voice; I peered over my shoulder at the door to see our boss. She was dressed in her business suit; her assistant next to her holding onto a clipboard. Shizune-chan.

"Aw, Sakura ! Ino ! You both look adorable!" Shizune commented her cheeks lightly blushing.

Tsunade makes her way over to the employee lockers and unbuttons the first two of her shirt. A sign of relief escapes her lips and her protruding breasts were released instantly, her lightly coloured bra exposed.

I looked away, blushing at her gorgeousness and also embarrassed watching her strip from her clothes. Ino tapped me lightly on the hand, we both looked at each stuffing giggles in between our glances.

"Ah, grow up you two. We're all women in here!" Tsunade complained a faint smell of liquor filling the air and in a moment, we... I and Ino knew she had been drinking.

"Lady Tsunade's… Had a little bit of misfortune" Shizune begins embarrassed to announce the problem. Tsunade glares at her instantly making her sink deeper and causing her to move out the door slowly. "Hehe...aw!"

"Exactly what Ino said, I need you two to make me some money!" Tsunade's attitude changing into an exciting aroma. "I want you two to bring it home" she said, punching the air and slowly missing her footing.

"Gah Lady Tsunade" Shizune complained, lifting the women to her feet and holding onto her arms.

"T-Tsunade sama" Ino began "...perhaps tonight isn't a good night for you to work?" Ino calmly asked, her eyes darting at me for an answer.

Tsunade owns the store; she also runs shifts at certain times. Tonight she was the manager on duty and Shizune closely following behind as her personal assistant and assistant for the store.

"Ah...ah yeah? Maybe you should go home, Ino can lock up?.. Oww! I mean... Ino and I can lock up?" I instructively said, watching Ino's face and knowing If I had said anything otherwise she would have elbowed me… again.

Tsunade takes a hold of our shoulders and pulls us into a deep hug. My face went flying flat into her chest, feeling her cushions and a stronger smell of liquor on her chest...Yep she's drunk.

"My perfect angels… I know I can always rely on you two. Seeing you both here," she says, placing her hands onto our heads and forcing us into her chest, holding us in a tight grasp. 'Why? Why me?' I complained deep in my thoughts. "...tonight makes me so happy. My money makers! Get out there and bring me some money! I don't care how much! You sell those cupcakes and pack those meals as fast as you can."

She then releases her grip and pushes us off her, Ino and I yelping at the sudden movement and forcing us to hit into each other then hit the ground. She slides on her shirt, and throws on her jacket. An overwhelming moment of soberness came across her.

"Kick ass, see yah! Ha ha" She punches the wall in excitement, denting the wall and walks out of the room. Shizune follows closely behind; her voice becoming faint.

"Nya, lady Tsunade.. Try not to hit things..."

"Kyaa! Tsunade sama!" I growled "That women!" Fixing my hair and disapproving the outfit. I folded my arms grunting under my tone.

"Boy! Your Aunt Tsunade has a strong grip" Ino replied, brushing out her skirt and fixing her blouse.

"Phh, she's not going to let me out of this" I said, looking over to the huge wall mirror next to Ino and peered at my form. I must admit I do look kinda' cute. I had pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail just like Ino's and placed on the cute little headband. "I guess we better start!" Ino takes my hands and begins spinning me around.

"Oh lighten up Sakura! And enjoy it" My stomach beginning to swarm with butterflies, excitement building up which makes me smile. I looked pass Ino, my vision blurring and realised we were spinning to fast.

"Yes! Much better Sakura, let's have a great night" she calls slowing down her pace and pulls me into a tight hug. My head rushing in momentum from the sudden halt.

"Aw! Okay fine" I replied, catching my feet before tipping over.

x

"Hey, how can I help you" I asked, customers swooping into the mini café-store, the doorbell going off every min.

"Can I help you Madam" I continued, my full attention on her. Her pretty amber orbs kept darting across the menu panels over and over, still indecisive.

"Ahh..." An unsure response was heard.

"Konan!" A male voice called from behind, she turned her head and motioned her hand toward him.

"Nagato" she called. He gently brushed past several customers, excusing himself politely and kindly smiled at me.

I began going over the menu, explaining to her the difference in product, offering price difference and all.

The girl beamed up at him and nodded at all the things I had suggested, after consulting with him, She made her mind up and began picking out her meal.

I summed the order, kindly took her money and just as I gave back her change; Ino had the meal all bagged up, clear with a blissful smile next to me. She repeated the order and gave the couple some napkins.

"Thank you come again" I hear her say. Both customers stared at us with bewilderment, surprised to see how quickly and fast we were. "T-thank you" the boy says grabbing the meal.

We rocked it, we were so quick and fast dealing with customer after customer. We also received a lot of recognition and cute boys smirking at us, even wanting photos too.

Eventually the huge line that went out the door soon dispersed leaving a dining room filled with people. Despite the maid outfit I really did enjoy working in the store. Doing the best I can at my job and always making people happy.

After the short dinner rush, Ino and I began reorganising the shelves and stocked up on extra baggage. The cook called out to us, asking if everything was okay. And with a brief nod, I replied to him. "Yes! Old man! We're doing great out here!" I peered up at the clock, reading 5:40pm.

"Yo, Sakura" Ino calls coming to wipe down the bench next to me. I carried on with my job, raising an eyebrow.

"I noticed something different at school today?" She says.

"Like what?" I glanced at the coffee machine, wiping down the pipes and under the machine.

"Like.. You and Sasuke?"

"Pftttt!" I puffed my cheeks and snorted. "Like what?" I repeated, finally looking at her slightly annoyed.

"Well at lunch today, he kept looking at you... Like he wanted to say something to you" she said, smiling to herself.

"Yah, I did kick his butt at the "hn-ing" game of his." I said losing interest in her conversation.

"Oi forehead! You better be listening" she warned.

"Or what?" I teased, holding out the spray bottle and pointing it to her.

She laughs lightly, grabbing the spray hose near the sink.

" What I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you..." she begins retracing Liam Neesons lines from Taken. (It's a great movie guys!) "If you don't put the spray bottle down, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will..."

I laughed at her silliness and placed the spray bottle down signalling in defeat. She too laughing at how good she was.

"I don't talk to Sasuke that much anyways. He's... He's so weird!" I stated, facing Ino my hands gripping behind me on the countertop. "I mean don't get me wrong... He's attractive." Admitting it.

"So you like him?" She shots at me, cutting me off and dropping the spray hose. "Ohh la la"

"Huh? What?" I asked surprised and disagreeing with her statements.

"You know what I mean? Actual Like?" She asked, placing her face into her palms.

'I don't even like that pervert at all' I told myself.

I changed the subject immediately, knowing where it was going to lead, she'll keep teasing me thinking; I like Sasuke and then try to hook me up with him. Come on! I'm 16..I'm happy being single.

"How about you Ino?" I teased. "H-hey..hey S-shikamaru!" I said, mimicking her words from lunch and giggling to myself.

Her face grew a deep pink shade then threw a nearby cloth at me. "Shut up Forehead... I wasn't like that at all"

"Sure you weren't!" I pushed, preparing my voice again. "oh.. H-hhey shikarmaruuuu" I teased her again. Oh I love her.

"Shut up Sakura" she whined, shaking her head to get rid of the memory.

"So do you like him?" I asked, turning the tables around.

"Ah...well?.. Maybe.." she stuttered.

I began laughing louder at her lies. 'She obviously likes him'

"Okay okay" she said, admitting it and turning a deep red shade. "I like Shikamaru..you already know it... It's been years now since I've realised it." She starts jumping like a cute little fan girl, pulling me into her jumping stance. I couldn't help but smile for my best friend. "Do you think I should tell him" she asked, pausing in her shoes.

Reminding me.. "How was the walk with Shikamaru to the sick bay" I asked.

"Honestly we didn't talk at all, I just kept eyeing him several times and that was it. It wasn't anything interesting. Sadly" she said, "what about you?"

"Nothing" I said, avoiding the situation I had with Sasuke in gym. I mean it wasn't anything special. "He say my name and that was it?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"I think he likes you Sakura" Ino said, smiling.

"Meh!" I replied. Thinking of a great idea on when to confess; I looked at her and smiled happily "Friday! Movie night... Invite the boys!"

Her eyes lit up and once again she began giggling like a fan girl. "Okay!" She exclaimed agreeing with me. "You get WAY too excited easily Ino."

"Enough about me Sakura... What about you? I mean come on... There's got to be someone you like? Not Sasuke?" She asked, holding my shoulders. She was pretty serious.

It's obvious that girls my age should be getting boyfriends and talking nonstop about everything! Ahhh... But me? I'm enjoying myself the way I am. It would be interesting to get a boyfriend. I suppose.

"We'll let's start off with what you like about Sasuke?" She asked.

"Like ?" I questioned. What was Sasuke to me? "Hmmm...Like? What do I like about Sasuke? Let's see.." I started pointing out all the things I did like about him... 'Oh wait there's nothing'

"Well for starters, he thinks he's like the coolest guy in the school.. He acts like he knows everything, answers and all.." I said in my sarcastic tone, realising that I didn't like him. "He's so competitive in class and tries to kick my ass at Math."

"Sakura" Ino calls.

"Yeah! And how he rejects all this fan girls in such a disrespectful way! I mean come on... At least be kind about a confession." I continued.

"Sakura…" She called again.

"Oh and how he wears his hair style, it's like a chickens butt" I sniggered looking at Ino, her eyes flickering back and forth between me and someone behind me. Her smile was fake and her eyes wide in horror. Oh crap.

"He's standing behind me right?" I said all confidence out the window; She nods once, leaving me behind alone.

Crap!

* * *

A/N: Ouch! Sakura why did you say meany things! Haha that attitude of hers sheesh! Hey guys, if you want me to review any of your stories let me know. I don't mind at all. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you for your time! Excuse the grammar please!


	5. Chicken Butt Hair

A/N: I don't own Naruto ! I wish I did

ANYWAAAAYYYYYYS – I'll save my notes at the end of each chapter! Wow!

REVIEWWWWWWWWW! You! Yes YOUUUU! *pokes* tehe!

* * *

I twisted around watched up and met with onyx eyes. His skin was flawless and eyes matching the shade of his hair. His lips pressed into a fine smirk and before I knew it, he started chuckling at me.

Crap crap!

'Ahhh' I didn't hear the bell door go off. I guess I really did think hard about him.

"..W-What's so funny" I asked, turning to force my embarrassment aside, my ears heating up in the process and my cheeks lightly pink. 'Oh geez, how embarrassing. He would've heard everything I said about him, not that it's a secret or what.'

Crossing my arms in annoyance, he pulls out his blue IPhone pointed it into my direction and with a quick 'snap' of his camera button. He takes a photo of me.

"Sasuke!" Realizing what he had done my arms quickly reacted on its own, outstretched over the counter. I forced myself reaching for the cell phone but had failed to grab the object. "Gahh! Sasuke!" Sasuke sniggered again triumphing at his victory. He shone his screen at me in the distance, my photogenic being situated perfectly in his screen, my face however cute, blushing and annoyed

"Ugh seriously!" I shrieked.

"No you don't" he says looking over his pictures again and smirking.

"Geez Sasuke! Give me that Phone," I warned him my temper getting the best of me.

"Wait let me think about it... Hn" he replies, calmly forcing the item back into his pocket and taking another step back.

"You are so stubborn, is this how you treat your customers?" He teased smirking at me.

A harsh sign escaped my lips and before I knew it, I had stood up right, trying not to ruin my image in front of the seated customers. In my polite voice, I then straightened my dress.

"...Master, can you please remove that photo of me?" I said, literally spitting venom at him.

If anything Sasuke would be the only one to pick up how threatening I was between my words. I sharply glared at him, my cheeks swelling with heat and my hands clenching into a firm grip.

He looks at me again with boring eyes and laughs even louder. My head dropped hitting the counter bench from his reaction. "Ahh why me? why are you teasing me Sasuke,"

"Well for saying those meanie things... Do I really have hair like that?" He began patting his hair. "Shh, she is just jealous about you... Hairy"

"Hairy?" I questioned.

My jaw dropped in an instant "He's... He's talking to his hair" my index finger pointing at him as my features displayed bewilderment.

Sasuke moved further away from me, calming his.. Hair. Even further he would be out the door. "Don't listen to the evil lady." A smile tugged at his lips. "Bad lady I know."

'Baka!' Noticing how innocent he was acting, I felt a little guilty for being judgemental and not knowing him well enough.

"Ahhh, hey Sasuke about before..." I began, hesitating a little. "..I am sor,"

"Relax Sakura, Sasuke's just picking on you" I noticed Shikamaru coming out beside him. I mouthed 'thanks' to him and noticed nearby customers preparing to leave completing their meal.

"Have a great evening Master and Mistress. Thank you." my customer service kicking in and a sparkle from my eyes beaming at them.

"Thank you for your kind service Maid-sama" the young couple replied.

I glanced over to Sasuke who was smirking softly again at me. His eyes widen a little stunned I would assume and glistening over at me.

His phone began to ring and in a brief instant and he was out of his little anime self, pulling out his cellphone he read over the name and his eyes harden slightly.

I looked behind me to find Ino and I couldn't see her anywhere. "Hold on Shikamaru... Let me just call someone to serve you." I beamed at him, his eyebrows rising curiously.

"Ino get out here! You have a visitor." I called and then I hear an angry tone calling from the kitchen, Ino's voice getting louder as she made her way to the front counter.

"Gah Sakura! I wanted to give you some alone time with Sasu..." She paused for a moment, seeing her crush up ahead. Her eyes flicked to me and emphasised slightly.

"Could you serve this customer please, Choji needs my help." I winked at her and left the Lobby to her. As I briefly passed the women, I gave her a quick nudge and she went flying into the counter.

"Oh.. Hi Shikamaru" I hear her say, politely in her innocent voice. "What could I get you... master?"

I walked over to the kitchen area eavesdropping on her conversation.

It was dead silent. 'ah come on pig! Talk to him'

After a minute of silence, her lips parted and began to talk, only then having him speak at the same time.

Awkward moment.

Hearing my best friend laugh with him she started having a casual chat.

"Coffee please" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Coming right up... um…so what are you are plans for the evening?" she asked, with confidence.

"Well... sleep, but Sasuke wanted to catch up and decided to check out this Cafe." he replies, bored Sasuke next to him talking on his cell phone.

"Oh... the food is really good. You should try the bbq burger it's... tasty." she suggested, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." he replies, his slender fingers taking a hold of the hot cup of coffee. "I didn't know you and Sakura worked here?" His eyes gazing over her form before taking a sip of his beverage. "Are you girls keeping it a secret or something?" He continues, asking for answers.

"I guess so" she replies, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "You've caught me in a moment where... I'm dressed as a maid… and if pictures leak of me like this. Then I guess my high school life is over" she whined sounding polite about it.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Ino" he says, softly at her. He places the change on the counter and the two of them engage in light conversation.

My heart lighting up in excitement; I'll find out more from her later on.

Without even noticing, Hinata was beside me kneeling all the time.

"Hey" she calls, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, I'm listening to Ino and Shikamaru talk" I say over to Hinata before grabbing a bag of trash. "I told her to Invite Shikamaru this Friday... She's so cute giggling to his jokes"

She nods at me, agreeing. "What are you wearing?" She questioned. "D-Do I have one waiting for me as well?"

"Maid outfit and yes in the locker room." I said, making my way over to the staff room, her following behind.

"Oh damn"

I looked back at Ino, pleased at how casual she was with Shikamaru. The two of them suited each other and without noticed, I watched Sasuke walked out the store his hand covering his face as he held onto his phone, he threw on his black jacket and stormed pass the store.

I dragged the bag of trash out the back door, the cook asking if I was okay and nodding at him.

"I can handle it, thanks!" I said, proudly tossing the bag over my shoulders, my wrist still hurt from the day but that didn't matter anymore.

After discarding the bag out back in the bin, I took a moment to reflect on how Sasuke acted so casual with me. Sighing softly, I looked out into the alleyway and momentarily the wind catching a few voices.

"Sasuke-Kun?" I hear. A women lightly punched another person's shoulders.

'Sasuke? What's he doing here?' A faint light was opposite from them; his back was up against the wall. Her long cascading red hair and black rims could be seen in the dark, he had his hands on either side of her hips. 'She was in Sasuke's car earlier.' I said to myself, sighing.

"Did you hear that?" Her angelic voice said, she clings onto him and her orbs sweeped the area.

"Karin, now's not the time?" he sharply said, he shoved up his black jacket sleeves.

She whimpers. "I want us.. to get together" her fingers lightly brushed through his hair.

I hid behind the dumpster, holding my mouth knowing I will speak without second thought on this current situation. Sometimes I blame Tsunade for my bad attitude. I was just curious, about it.

What is she to him? My eye brows fused together, after seeing what he was like today.. Is he just toying with me?

"No.." He replies lightly trying to push her off him. "We're not a couple Karin."

Her face inches closer to him their lips just centimetres from apart. Refusing to listen to him, she goes ahead and tries to kiss him.

"Karin" He muttered. "Sasuke" she softly says, her eyes lightly closing.

"Oh geez, will you guys get a room?" Gah, seriously my inner self had to ruin their moment. I called; cutting into the scene and seeing them both stare back at me, stunned.

"Seriously of all places…here." I released a small sign, getting annoyed at looking at them. Deep down annoyed to be spotting him out here with her.

"Excuse me missy" this Karin calls. "Mind your own business!" She demands, getting off Sasuke. "Just go back to your..." her eyes flicking up and down at me."Haha.. Back to your pathetic job..."

Her eyes rolled around to Sasuke. "You look like trash anyways" she said, grabbing a hold of his arm.

I hate it when people give me attitude. But when you're challenging up against a dumb fuck head then you pretty much have no choice but to outwit her. Her threats not bothering me at all, I smirked at her.

"It's so obvious that Sasuke does not want to be with you," I stated, using my hands to direct her attention. It's not my fault, I happen to stumble into their conversation and hear him reject her.

"You're just another fan girl he will obviously! Reject! Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Grow up and be a Women!" I growled, Sasuke chuckling at my impersonations of her.

"Oh what do you know pinky?" She fought, stepping closer to me. "Hm"

"Well I know for a fact Sasuke is my friend, and that expression on his face means... Get out of my life, leave me alone annnd I don't like you" I replied satisfied and knowing, I was correct.

"But..." She starts, but, I carried on cutting her off.

"Oh the truth is so harsh, hear is some advice...Build a bridge and get over it."

"What? You don't even know him? You haven't kissed him so you don't even know what his expressions are like" she moaned, fighting for her right. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Hn" he replied "Not at all"

"Sasuke!?" She retorted. "Nooooo, Sasuke!... Weaaaahhh" And that was it... She went bolting down the alleyway toward the lit streets, fake crying to the world.

Seriously, whoever calls me trash becomes trash and well I threw the trash out. I shook my head at how stubborn she was.

"Ha, next time try and be polite when you reject people Sakura" he teased, retracing the words I said to him earlier.

I glanced at him with boring eyes, he walked over to me. "A thank you would be nice, but using my own words against me. Boy you are asking for it!" I warned, turning to face him. "You really do attract all sorts of women… that one was just plain weird"

It was then that when the back door light had hit his face, I noticed how exquisite his eyes were closer, his dark hair framing his face and awe-inspiring physique. The white marble contours of his chest hinted behind his white shirt. His dark pants neat and dressing shoes neat and well maintained.

I see Sasuke all the time at school and seeing him up close and personal; it felt like I didn't know him as much as I should've.

"Aa" he replies, softly to my face. His expression emotionless and his orbs staring deeply into mine; I swallowed hard and looked away.

"Damn it" I worded embarrassed for staring so long at him. I turned my body toward the back door and grabbed onto the door handle. "Don't linger down here, who knows what will happen to you Sasuke." I pulled open the door and felt the pressure of it not opening.

I glanced up, his hand forcing it shut. "Sasuke" I said, his face edged closer to my ear his breath stunning me. Jolting to the sudden movement, I moved away from his face and turned to him again.

"Geez, pull a stunt like that again. And you'll be on the ground." I growled at him, balling a fist at him.

He chuckles gently and takes holds my right cheek, the heat tearing me away from the night chill "Sakura... Thank you" releasing his grip of the door and me, folds his arms and releases a small sigh mist exiting his lips.

"I'm not a bad guy Sakura" he reminds me, rubbing his temple. "You're so stubborn"

"I am not! And I know you're not a bad guy," I retorted, feeling a headache coming along. "I know what I've said may have offended you,"

"Offended?" he questioned, smirking at me once again. "It's not that I'm offended at all, it's just... " He peers at me once again. "You were being honest all the time right?" referring to my statements earlier I had said with Ino.

I kept my stubbornness abroad and signed lightly. "Yeah of course!"

He chuckled lightly brushing back his hair, his lips displaying a fine genuine smile. "I've never met anyone who is straight forward around me before."

"Well maybe you need someone like that" I said without thought. "Hey! If you think I like you then you're wrong!" I growled at him, holding my fist up at him again.

"Relax... Beside why would you like anyone, who has chicken butt hair?" he commented, teasing me and made his way back toward the well-lit streets.

"You idiot!" I called my mind throbbing painfully.

'Gahhh he's so weird !' I told myself going through the store. My heart fluttering against my ribs and my arms filled with a slight shiver. My mind remained deep in thought with the way he kept so calm about the ex- girlfriend situation. The way he looked at me was different then how he looked at HER, it was the same feeling I had in Gym earlier today.

I went over to the hand sinks washing my hands roughly and trying to get my mind off him. I really don't get him at all.

"Sakura?" Hinata called, coming over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern washing over her features.

"..Yeah" I say, smiling at her brightly before returning to my troubled thought, my head throbbing painfully. "Actually Sasuke... He's sooo annoying!" I crumbled the soap in my hand my eyes on fire.

"Wow, Sakura" Hinata called, fanning me lightly. "Hun, I think you're coming down with a fever?" Her fingers lightly touching my head, "Yep, as usual, you've overworked yourself. Why don't you head home early?"

I stumbled back into the seat next to the sink and sighed heavily. "I've been frustrated at little things, Sasuke just sets my temper off" I viewed back over to the front counter bench and noticed Ino missing and Shikamaru. "Ino?" I asked.

"Hehe... She and Shikamaru are sitting outside talking" Hinata says, pointing over to the front porch.

I smiled to myself imagining my best friend fall in love right in front of me. I felt so at peace knowing her how she would casually laugh along with Shikamaru, her hand lightly touching his shoulder. She's really good at hiding her feelings.

"Let's start closing down now Hinata" I said, pulling away from the hand sink her smile comforting. "I'll be fine…hey... How did you feel when Naruto carried you to the sick wing?" I asked, bouncing my eyebrows at her.

"Ahh! Sakura!" she softly spoke, pressing her hand against her lips. "I-I was so shy.. He was so warm and comfortable as well" she squirmed, shaking her head lightly, her hair shifting gently.

"I think you two will make a cute couple" I said, walking over to the front counter Hinata behind me still dazed.

"Thanks Sakura" she replies, we both giggling and watched our best friend fall in love right before our eyes.

* * *

A/N: Awwww! Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate your comments! Thanks alerters/followers /reviews! And especially silent readers! I've been viewing my stats and I can not believe how many people are reading this. I just wish you guys could leave some comments behind. I really want to hear your thoughts yknow :P

So Sasuke? Huh… you're a bit different from everyone else. I think from this point on.. things will get interesting huh! Ohh-la-la. Omg, you all HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! For those that don't have a mother then…. Still HAPPY MOTHERS DAY to someone you appreciate! Or maybe to someone you consider your mother? Also, reading your stories is absolutely amazing! Seriously please do continue with them. ;)

Question time: If you could swap lives with one character in Naruto for one day? Who would it be? Could be timeskip? Or before to you! Leave your comments in the Reviews!

Me: I would be Sasuke, so I can stare at my manho…I mean! No I wouldn't. I'd be Sakura of course and pick on Naruto all the time hehe! He's so cute when Sakura picks on him all the time.


	6. Feelings Expressed

A/N: Hey guys, some of you all may think that this resembles Kaichou Wa Maid Sama….. and although I may be tempted to write a story based on that anime. This story is not based on it. This idea came to be because I visited a Café that had women dressed neatly in cute little maid outfits! AND also visiting a fast food chain that had incredible speed of service. I always wondered what it would be like if Naruto characters had to work in that kind of environment… I can imagine the drama and romance blossoming. Thanks for your feedback It really makes me happy.

I don't Naruto tehe. Mind the grammar and late updates. If you guys want to add any suggestions. Please feel free I'll consider all options !.

* * *

It just hit 10pm and it was closing time. The nicely decorative store held Victorian tables, castle like seatings and velvety red carpet. Our store wasn't no ordinary Café dine in or takeaway venue it was a homely environment, filled with big heart and love. I placed all the stools on top of the tables and quickly vacuumed over the floors, my work sparkling neat and tidy.

I had already instructed for Hinata to go home early, seeing as I was still concerned about her health and today's events being too hard on the girl, she needed the night off.

I sat for another 20 minutes after my encounter with Sasuke out the back and drained down some medication to subside my headaches. Eventually all thanks to Hinata and her special remedy of Coconut Juice. I felt like a million bucks all over again.

I viewed over at Ino whom had prepared her leave; her hair was up in a neat bun which I quickly fixed and moved aside her golden fringe. She wore a cute purple dress and blue jacket over her shoulders. Always coming prepared was her thing.

"Thanks again Sakura for closing up" she said giving me a tight hug. "I can't believe I'm hanging out with him ekkk"

"No problem lover boy" I teased. "You seriously owe me one" I walked over to the front door, and took a hold of the handle. "AND you have to tell me all about it tomorrow" Pushing aside the white curtains, I quickly unlocked the front door to let her out.

Shikamaru waiting patiently against the windows, his eyes flicked up in realisation and a light smirk over his lips.

"Have fun you two!" I said wriggling my eyebrows at them, Ino blushing at my actions before stepping out into night chill.

"Forehead!" She teased walking up to Shikamaru, his built torso hid behind a black leather jacket with multiple pockets and zips and maroon leggings.

"Pig" I said, sticking my tongue as a result she too doing the same thing. "Haha, get her home safely"

With a light nod, Shikamaru smirked over at Ino and winked at me. "I plan on it."

"Have fun" I replied and waved at the two, the both of them dispersing into the night. I pulled together the drapes and locked down the windows. With a few more jobs to complete for the end of night, I emptied a few rubbish bins and emptied the register.

After 30 mins, I got out of my cosplay outfit and neatly placed on a light white sweater, blue skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Nothing too fancy but neat and casual wears. Releasing my long hair and letting it hug my body, I quickly ran my fingers through it and folded the maid outfit into the neat wardrobe.

"She owes me one" I said to myself, double checking that everything was locked and all jobs were complete.

I pulled out my cell-phone and scrolled through the list searching for my brothers' name.

Artist Freak…

Dialing...

Placing my mobile to my left ear I made my way over to the front door and pulled out the store key.

Dialing...

_"Hey..." He says._

"Hey bro, can you pick..." I began unlocking the doors and shoving closed the curtains tightly.

_"...hellllo?" his voice cracked._

"Stop mucking around...pick me up" I repeated.

_"...hello?" He asked again_.

"Deidara pick me up!" I called, getting annoyed.

_"Haha! Gotcha leave me a message!"_

"Ugh BAKAAA!" I snarled, sounding aggravated.

All the time; it was his stupid answering machine. I dialled again only having it ring out and go straight to voicemail. No matter how many times I called him, his voicemails would always set me off.

"Naruto..." I thought.

Scrolling through my phone once again I dialled Naruto's number. Seeing as he's probably the most reliable person I can count on, aside the girls and Aunt Tsunade.

_"Hello" he says._

"Hey Naruto, it's Me... I need a huge favour?" I quickly stated.

_"Uhh... Anyone there?" He says once again._

"Naruto! It's Sakura!" I replied.

_"Sorry ...what do I do now?" His voice went quiet then referred to someone next to him."Haha jokes leave a message... "Naruto said. "That's not how you're supposed to say it Naruto" Deidara said in the back ground._

_"... What Deidara? How…" laughed Naruto in the background and what sounds like the phone dropping._

Obviously another fucking fake voicemail message. "When I see you two next, I am going to punch you so hard you will shit bricks!" I notified leaving a stern message and then hung up.

I could visualise the both of them playing tricks on each other, how annoying. I finally gave up and decided to walk home instead. Other than my temper getting the best of me once again…. It was pretty clever prank they both had, not entirely good when I'm in need of help getting home.

I live 15minutes drive from home, so in walking distance that would about 30-40minute walk. I exit into the evening wintry, my tresses fluttering without effort under the moonlit sky.

"When I get my hands on those two they are soooo dead" I warned, fastening the premises and setting the alarm.

"Who?" I hear. Rotating about to the expression, my immediate reaction went into a defensive mode. My fists clenched ready to damage someone.

The voice came out from the side of the store, his back rested against the wall and his eyes narrowing down at me.

"Sasuke" I bellowed. "Geez, what are you doing here?" I protested gathering my breath.

"Eh" He requested avoiding my questions. "So who's going to die tonight?"

"My brother of course! Baka isn't picking up his phone...hey... What... What are you doing here?" I asked once again, literally yelling at him. My temper… of course rising. 'People must think I have anger issues'

"Shikamaru messaged me and told me he's taking Ino home. I came on his car. So I'm all alone." he scowled, his eyes droopy and his bottom lip dropping.

"Ehh! why don't you walk home then?" I inquired beginning to take the lead and disregarding his attitude.

"I don't know this area well enough." He said unsure.

"Aren't you the one who suggested going to our café tonight?" I asked.

"No, we were driving around the area and we both decided to stop and here I am still." He answers a faint mist exiting his lips.

"Are you telling me all night you've been outside, here?" I asked surprised.

"You ask too many questions, I'm here that's all that matters." he responses walking next to me.

"ah Idiot!" I said, grabbing my head and not forgetting the picture of myself on his cell phone. "Where do you live?"

"In a house" he replied emotionless of course.

"IDIOT! I know you do!" I growled getting annoyed at him easily.

He chuckled at me and straightened out his jacket. "It doesn't matter, let me walk you home."

"Gah, I'll be fine on my own" I said strapping my school bag closer to my back.

"Aa, you'll get raped" he teased. "But with a face like yours they will definitely,"

"A face like mine? Are you insulting me" I said holding my fist up at him, understanding now that he was picking on me. "If you have something to say… Say it to my face you IDIOT!"

"Hn, nothing" he completed flowing effortlessly next to me with a huge grin on his lips.

My eyes flew up to his side; his features were soon masked behind his raven hair. I couldn't help but feel safe and secure. Knowing Sasuke to be the strong type of a guy, I was pretty confident that he wouldn't touch me or commit any adultery. He would have tried back at the store if he was stupid enough.

"Hey that girl Karin… is she your girlfriend or should I say ex-girlfriend" I asked.

He kept calm about the question and for a moment of silence passed on he finally replied. "Her parents and mine are close business partners; we've been struck with a family proposal."

'What does he mean by family proposal' I thought, nodded to his responses. "A proposal?" I inquired. "So like business wise with you and her?"

He nods once completing the conversation and leaving me to my thoughts. Listening to him speak for himself of once was nice to hear, it's not often I get to tap into that exquisite mind of his.

For a instant, I didn't watch what I was doing and without announcement his left arm flew to my waist halting me from moving further ahead. A loud screeching vehicle passed me in time; the alarming noise woke me from my state and shook me from the roaring horn.

"Are you crazy?" He interrogated glancing down at me, his expression concerned and livid.

"Gah! I didn't see where I was going?" I said disorientation coming over me before, my heart beating behind the back of my ears. "Thanks"

"Watch your step next time" He groaned shoving his hands into his pockets. "How can you not be aware of your surroundings?" he was now annoyed at me.

"Because an idiot was walking next to me" I stated resuming my pace and crossing my arms.

"You were looking at me all the time.." He specified his tone bored and his overall appearance relaxed.

"Maybe..." I said smiling inwardly.

"Is it the hair?" He asked chuckling lightly.

"Yes it's the chicken hair style!" I replied elbowing his arm.

x

Ino's POV.

'Gahh I can't believe he's walking with me right now' I told myself. In all honesty I didn't expect him to treat me out for a late meal.

He's well known ranking second in the school under Sakura, even Sakura herself believes he is the genius and since Ranking doesn't mean anything to him he doesn't not even care what people think of him. He's truly confident.

Seeing he tonight with Sasuke was embarrassing, Sakura and I needed money to get us by with Tsunade allowing us to work in her cafe. It suited us perfectly. Hours are flexible, people are friendly we all love each other…. Not until we were given cosplay outfits.

Shikamaru and I talked during my lunch break, only small talk...

_"So how long have you both been here?" He asked._

_"Ehm, about 4 months now. Sakura's Godmother Tsunade owns the store,"_

_"The one with long blonde hair and... you know big... you know" he commented conveying his suggestions._

_"Yes, that's the one" I replied picking up on his hints about her bubble breasts. "She's quite young and doesn't like being called God mother, instead we call her Aunt Tsunade"_

"_It must a nice environment to be working with your close friend and friend's relative" he replies sipping on his second up of coffee._

"_Yeah not only my close friend but all my best friends…" I announced and realized the flash of excitement on his face._

"_There are more of you working here?" he asked smirking at me. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret" I quickly nodded knowing I could trust him and not go back on his word._

_He chuckled lightly along with me as I couldn't spill anymore news._

_"Say, do you want to get something to eat when you finish?" He asked casually eyeing me out. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I nodded up at him and replied under my breath, loud enough for him to hear._

_"I would like that" I noted._

I can't help but be attracted to his comforting and gentle side. Experience this moment for myself I felt so lucky.

This feeling in my heart pump purely for him, it began in middle school. He helped me up from falling over in front of the class; I lost my footing and fell forward landing flat on my face. I had recently moved from Sunagakure and started at Konoha middle school a week later.

Creating friends wasn't easy for me especially when I grew up with no siblings, and mother struggled weekly getting by.

The way he took my hand and asked if I was okay made my arms shiver, I felt my eyes widen in horror and I expected him to pick on me just like everyone else, but seeing this person help me from the ground and carry my books to my seat. It changed the way I thought about people.

"Hey do you remember that time" he began breaking the silence. "When you first started in middle school?" He smirked his dark orbs staring intently directly into mine.

"Y-Yeah!" I shyly said. "How embarrassing... I fell flat on my face in front of everyone"

"Ha-ha you looked stunned when I came over to help you" he responded exhaling into the air and holding the door open into the small BBQ shack. "I didn't know your name at that time." He confessed.

"Yeah… In middle school I was bullied a lot... then I moved to Konoha and experienced my first encounter with someone who didn't tease me." I said confessing my feelings. It wasn't long until I could feel his eyes back on me.

"Really? You were picked on? This someone was me right?" He asked surprised, letting me walk into the store. "I suppose it was a good thing you left Suna."

"You suppose" I asked questioning for his reasoning then understanding. "I guess if I hadn't met you then I would not have met Sakura and the rest of the gang"

"Guess you owe me one then" he said.

"Good evening" the shopkeeper asked, pinning tickets to his drink bottles.

"Hello" Shikamaru replied pulling up to a small heating unit.

"Hey have you tried BBQ Buns before?" He questioned interested and completely changing the subject.

"Uh... No I haven't" I replied without second thought.

"I'll take two please" he asked the keeper politely, his voice deep and mature.

"Oh is this your girlfriend young man?" The keeper asked grabbing a pair of tongs and paper bags. His eyes glancing over at me then back at Shikamaru. "She is beautiful"

Shyly glancing away, I stared at my feet and tightly grasped my side bag. I couldn't hold confronting glances for long and knowing this old man was only curious. I couldn't give him an answer and nor did Shikamaru... Yet.

"Yes she's beautiful" his voice broke. I felt his eyes back on me once again. I built up the courage and made connection with him.

He sparkled under the lights his checks tinted in a light pink shade and his lips curved upward into a nice smile. He held out his hand, giving me a small white paper bag with the BBQ bun.

"Thank you" I softly said, bringing the food to my mouth and taking in the aroma. "I owe you one" I commented taking a small bite Into the hot delicacy.

Small warm meaty juices filled the back of my mouth and smoothly ran through my tongue and teeth, my eyes flew up at Shikamaru bobbing my head in the process to his choice of food.

"Ohh... This is soo good!" I commented gently using my fingers to wipe the left over residue on my lips.

He placed the change on the bench and laughed at my childishness. His thumb lightly picked at the corner of my lips; gently wiping away leftover meat.

"Thanks" I pointed, using a nearby serviette to remove all evidence. Our surroundings disappeared and it was he and I. No old man, no BBQ bun, nothing... only us. If this is love... It truly felt magical. We smiled at each other and began laughing at silly jokes.

'Sakura has to know all about this' I thought.

X

"Sasuke, you don't have to walk me home" I repeated once again, looking over my shoulder toward the stoic male. "You can go home now" my voice sounding annoyed.

"Yeah I know" He replied calmly pulling out his cell phone. "I live down this street"

"Eh" I muttered, pulling up to my street and my house showing in the mere distance. "Really?"

"Aa" he glanced over at the time and shoved it deeper into pocket. "It's 11:00pm, wouldn't your parents be worried where you are?" He asked emotionless and staring straight ahead.

"No, it's just me and my brother" I forced noticing that this is the most he and I have talked in years.

I've known Sasuke since middle school, his family moved from Amegakure and that's all I know. He befriended Naruto. Or should I say, Naruto befriended him and Naruto introduce me to him.

Most occasions we would be seated next each other; I would swap with someone else because of how popular he was and how much of an annoyance he would make my blood boil.

"My parents are doctors, they're in Amegakure tending to children's needs and discovering new illnesses" I replied letting him know about me a little.

"Hn, I've never seen such a polite side to Sakura before" he teased patting my head.

"Ugh! You idiot! And don't touch my hair" I aggressively replied, I swear he is probably the only one that makes me so annoyed. "Anyways this is my stop.." I began walking up the footpath to my tiny brown house.

"Good night Sakura" he says, smirking at me. "Oh don't worry I'll keep your job a secret" he flashed his screen at me making my picture his background photo.

"Ugh G-Goodnight Sasuke!" I roared and rushed through the doors slamming it shut behind me. Sighing heavily, I dropped my things and gasped lightly. 'Seriously that guy really annoys me' I looked ahead and noticed my brother dancing around with the broom, in his yellow boxes and headphones blasting loud music.

His eyes flew up when he noticed me and dropped the broom. He pulled off his headphones and welcomed me home.

"H-hey squirt" he says embarrassed with the awkward moment.

Slowly and darkly, my aura became deadly I took two steps forward my fists both clenched and my hair flying around me.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, letting him have it all.

"That's for not answering my calls"

"Owwwww! Saku-chan!" he moans

"This is for your fake voicemail …"

* * *

A/N: so what did you guys think? Hehe I've read other authors stories and I've noticed many have Sasori as Sakura's brother? I loved that idea, however I think Deidara makes an even more funnier Sibling. I've also noticed that Sakura is very fragile and cute in different stories which I love! For mine, I wanted to show how much of a dominant person she is and how confident she is. PLUS show off that inner anger she has! Lol Compared to my First Fan fic – reaching you. I've decided to emphasize a bit more than just keeping it simple. So I hope this chapter you enjoy

Thank you allllllllll ! Even YOU READING THIS! Thank you very much…!


	7. Don't Say That

A/N: Sorry for the late notice.. here it is.. – Mind the grammar issues! Thanks guys xo

* * *

"Ms Haruno?"

'What is he to you? I thought intently about Ino's question the other night. I couldn't quite grasp the reason but I wanted to know him.. Why all of a sudden? Was I being selfish? My mind burned of the memory from last night. He knows about my secret and he could use that advantage to damage my image at school. The anxiety and tension doesn't work well for me, surprisingly school went on normally. I had expected my photo to be hung around the walls, but it was normal, no gossiping or anything.

I could hear a voice in the background.

"Miss Haruno?" the voice was getting louder and louder. "Sakura?"

My thoughts were cased aside and soon I had snapped out of my memories. Ino shot me glance and mouthed 'You okay girl?' With a brief nod I sunk deeper in my seat.

"Miss Haruno, are you okay?" I glanced up at the Teacher coming to the left my eyes heavy and sleepy.

Lunch was just after this class.

"Mmm uh" I mumbled resting my chin on the table, my hair thick and clinging onto my body. "Sorry Miss, I'm just not feeling well." I complained softly closing my eyes, I felt a cold coming through since yesterday, it didn't help when I got home yelling at my brother and completely passing out before him. My head pounded at every loud noise I can hear and my sinuses burned inside with every breath I took.

"May I be excused Miss?" I asked and peeped up at the blonde, her circular spectacles shoved tight into her face and swirl displayed lenses.

"Oh, you don't look well Sakura, Yes! You may..." She said with a concerned smile then looked around the room and spoke once again.

"Mr Uchiha please take Miss Haruno to the sick bay at once."

'Ugh' I thought of all people him and what's with the formalities.

"Hn, no problem" he replied from the back corner of the classroom. 'That cheeky smile on his face oh the leverage he has!' I was worried, very.

"Eh there's no need for him Miss" I pushed my voice groggy and my temperature increasing. "I can manage on my own."

"Hn, says the one with a fever" he smirked coming to my side. "Anytime now,"

"Ugh just be patient" I retorted and slightly annoyed that he had already evaluated my condition. I shuffled out of my seat, swung on my side bag and rolled my eyes over to Ino. "Here we go again"

"Okay class back to work" I hear the teacher announce.

Taking the lead, I head down the hallway passing by the school leaders and admiring their roles. If anything I should get away from this guy.

"Hey Sakura!" One of them calls.

"Hey Miku"

"You don't look too well Sakura" she says with regret.

"I'm on my way to the sick bay Miku-Chan" I replied sniffing lightly.

"Aw, get better Sakura.. Oh H-Hey Sasuke" Her rosy cheeks swelled within an instant. "It's nice to see you again"

"hn" he says.

"I guess I'll see you around guys. Take care" she hurries along talking with her peers.

"Thanks" Glancing behind I notice Sasuke hot on my tail without effort, He smirks at me and bluntly screens the classrooms. Many of the fan girls were smiling and pointing at him.

'Ugh that smirk on his face' inner remarks. "Ha how charming" I began.

"Jealous?" he replied.

"Oh very…" I huffed sarcastically. Forcing myself to move quicker; I could feel my chest pump in and out coarsely; a slight bead of sweat fell down my cheek and within an instant a hell of a headache washed over me.

An arm took me from behind startling my being; a pale hand flew to my forehead. I couldn't keep my weight any longer and soon rested on the arms. I glanced upward to see Sasuke towering over me, his face deep in thought and his eyes narrowed.

"You're stubborn and your temperatures rising" he said clutching my shoulders lightly. "Can you walk?" He asked.

I couldn't find the energy to reply nor argue with the guy. A deep feeling in my chest began and my heart started to heat up, was this normal? I shoved aside his hands and slouched forward. "I can manage on my own..Sasuke."

"Stubborn, I'll carry you" he concluded.

Honestly, my ego got the best of me and I don't rely on anyone else. Seeing someone like him, of all people him! Be the first to offer a back ride it made me choke.

"Hehe" I let out a soft giggle, light enough so my brain doesn't explode.

"What?" He said glaring at me and crouching into his hunched form.

"It's just..." I managed ".Oh no..aah!" I fell forward.

Sasuke wasn't prepared at all, he fell backward onto his back and I landed safety in between his chest muscles, bumping heads with him along the way. I felt his body descend and the sound of struggle leaving his mouth. I was shortening his air supply.

"Tck" His voice deep and throaty; I quickly rolled off the guy, sat up and watched him sit up in front of me. His cheeks were tinted pink and his hair was messy.

"You idiot" He teased. "You like taunting me don't you" He states and shoves his sleeves to his elbows and loosens several buttons on his shirt.

"...Taunt you huh?" I questioned and rubbed my nose. "I'm sorry okay" I admitted then noticed how childish he was. Under his facade a small genuine smile graced his marvellous face, within a moment he was chuckling, laughing at our clumsiness

"Shall we?" He said crouching once again.

Laughing inwardly at him I sat up and went behind him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my forearms were under his chin. I moved forward enough to feel his hands take hold of my thighs, just under my skirt. My hair flew forward bathing him in my essence and in his perspective.

He puffs once, spitting my hair out of his mouth.

"Pfft"

"Hey, my hair is clean" I defended.

"I know. I use the same shampoo" He rises slowly with ease enough that my pelvis was above his lower back and my chest was onto his back.

"Funny how we have something in common" I huffed.

"I hate that smell." he replies I could feel him smirk.

"Tsk! Idiot" Resting on his shoulder. "Sasuke" I asked gently in his ear, I prepared myself for a serious question.

He took a step forward enough so that his stride was smooth and not rough. His heated hands were moving down my thighs, assuming he was trying to get a comfortable grip then resumed.

"Why haven't you told anymore about my secret?

The strong cologne on his neck hit my senses and I kind of liked it. The sweet musk filled my nose and I inhaled every bit of it. I felt his shoulders relax a little, maybe he was expecting this soon.

"Ranked number one in the school and I have one piece of photography that can destroy you" he mocked. "Did you want the school to know?"

"Blackmailing me now huh?" I grinned.

"No, this is for my own satisfaction" he grunted.

"Hmmpf!" I scowled at him.

He asked. "Why keep it a secret?"

"Curious huh?" I noted. "Well since you asked… my aunt owns the store. No matter how many times I try to resign she won't let me go" I laughed "I don't want to leave because my Aunt is forcing me… I do that to tease her."

I chuckled for a moment and continued. "I love working in an environment with team work; passion to serve quality food and talking to people. It wasn't long until my aunt decided to bring in cosplay and people mistake the place as a hook up joint or host club. It's all about the customer and food satisfaction."

"Teenagers are judgemental most days and they can really bring out the worst in people. If the teenagers know of my secret I'm afraid of what they will think of me. People look up to me in most classes. I don't want to let people down because of my….job" I turned away and held back my honesty. If pleaded with Sasuke would stop him revealing my secret so be it.

"hm" was all Sasuke could say.

"Which is why I was worried this morning about coming to school… I thought you would have mentioned something to everyone…" I admitted my chest tightening and arms stinging with aniexty.

"Please don't-"

"Is that so?" Sasuke grinned. "I don't intend to tell anyone of your secret"

I felt assured that he wouldn't tell anyone of my secret.

"BUT-" he began after a pause. "That doesn't stop me from teasing you for my own satisfaction. Besides having this leverage is fun."

"Don't think about visiting the store again Sasuke!" I warned, maintaining my emotions and stiffened up.

I wasn't okay with this at all, but knowing Sasuke I had to trust him to make sure my photo wouldn't leek in the school grounds. Trust isn't something I can do so easily, so instead… operation Steal Sasuke's Phone had orchestrated in my mind. My master plan will play out eventually and I will redeem myself.

"I haven't been carried like this in a long time" I mumbled letting my body sink into him and letting my mind reminisce on this feeling. My Father carried me to bed very night when I was young he eventually stopped when I hit twelve years old; I was ashamed about it. Since my parents are away for far too long there are little things I miss and breaks my heart when I don't get to share these moments again.

"uuuummp" My lips moved on its own, moaning in sadness. I could feel the corner of his eyes stare at me before switching ahead.

Our eyes lock in contact for a moment and soon I could feel the warm sunlight on my arms and forehead, we were outside.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret Sasuke." I stated; He switches his gaze ahead.

X x X x

In the library.

"Naruto" her tone soft under a wisp signalling toward the blonde male, his form approaching the automatic door.

"HEY HINATA" he yells without thinking and walks over to her.

"Shhhhh" the librarian announces and resumes her duties.

"Naruto…you can't yell in here.." Hinata said and clearing a spot on the table for him. "So what did you want help with?"

The blonde slides across the table and lands perfectly in the seat next to her. He puts his feet up on the stack of books laid out ahead and smirks over at the girl. His heart racing and yet he is able to mask away his hidden feelings.

"Thanks for today Hinata… I need help with my Chemistry studies. Geometry is hard"

"Naruto…Geometry and Chemistry are d-different fields" her voice softly giggles to his goofiness. It's not every day she gets alone time with Naruto, and since this is the perfect opportunity to get to know him, she wished for more than just a study session.

"Ah okay?" he scratches his head in confusion "Since when Geometry and Chemistry weren't in the same category?"

"Take your feet of the table young man" Instructed the Librarian from around the corner. Her eyes narrowed down at him. "Show some respect young man"

"Hai… sorry Miss" whined Naruto, he obediently takes his footing from the tables and neatly sits straight. "That lady likes to pick on me Hinata-chan"

"Hehe… she is kinda grumpy" Hinata replies, her fingers sliding through the pages of a thick red booklet. "Okay, well let's start off with C-Chemistry…"

"Hinata" Naruto confirmed, his mind focusing on different matters. "I didn't come here to study…" His eyes diverted to her, grasping her attention.

"Oh…if you wanted me to do your homework…t-then I guess" she had immediately summed the situation; her features held sadness and disappointment. She had been looking forward to spending time with Naruto and has heard these words on previous occasions.

She knew she couldn't compete with his best friend; Sakura was stunningly beautiful and understood how much it felt to be ignored, the way he stared at Sakura sent chills down her own arms. 'If only he had looked at me that way' she once thought.

"Hinata… wait…" Naruto forces his hands to cover her mouth. "Wait. What I mean… it's not what you think?" Her vision flutters ahead 'what does he really want? Did he really want to be here to spend time with me too?'

"Ehh… I'm a guy Hinata… and expressing this is hard. So try and understand." Her eyes lit in curiosity 'this wasn't part of his usual charm' she nods once approving his message.

"I mean…I came here today to Study… and to talk to you too.." He confessed taking a moment's time to figure out what his mind had made up, almost sounding like it was a waste of his time and he was in a hurry to leave. "He he I sound really pathetic now.."

"No not at all.." her voice responded behind his fingers, she puts them aside and smiles warmly at him. 'He wants me to do his homework'

Like every single time in the past, when it comes to study sessions; he only comes when he needs something sorted. She can't help but be a slave to it and get conned into this charm. 'Why do I always agree to this, why does my heart always try to tell me otherwise?'

"You do?" he asked politely.

Doing his assignments and his commitments before hers pushed her thinking, that maybe one day she can grab his attention. That string of hope locked in her chances to be with him; making sure she didn't disappoint him… she loved him deeply.

"What assignment did you want me to do and when is it due?" she asked, averting her eyes away from him once again. Her smile pained her expression and he could see it. She parts the table, closing all open books with ease and prepares her leave.

"What. Hinata?" He pushed; frustrated that he couldn't sum up the courage to tell her the truth. "No, that's not what I meant…"

'Enough is enough! I feel this pain over and over again, why has it stung me so bad this time. He carried me when I was sick yesterday, he held my body and I let him touch my skin. I was almost sure we were getting closer.' She felt a lump form in her throat and her breathing becoming irregular.

'Why…'

"If you want something next time Naruto, please tell me about.. don't send me mix feelings and d-don't lead me on again" her voice groggy and her eyes absorbing her sadness with silent tears forming under the rims.

Realising her form, she sprinted to the doors and flipped out her cellphone. Leaving a bewildered male behind.

"Hinata.. please wait!" He begged.

"Shhhhhhhh!" The librarian exclaimed coming from the side once again.

X

"Sakura!" she called dashing toward me and Sasuke.

"H-Hinata!" I wriggled under Sasuke's grasp, he let me go and I fell to my feet. I walked ahead, each step I took giving me painful headaches. I pushed my efforts aside and took refuge under the tree on a small table, my best friend running full speed toward me. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"S-Sakura….." she called I could hear her voice ache and her breathing pounding heavily.

"What's wrong Hinata?" I begged her; she ran into my arms for comfort weeping gently into my shirt. My arms automatically embraced her frame and I glanced up at Sasuke. My eyes full of worry and disgust. Eventually I coughed into the air, Sasuke stared back at me and felt his phone vibrate.

"Naruto"

They both blew at once. I stroked aside her hair and motioned the news out of her.

"I knew it Sakura…I was n-never going to get past the friend-zone…He only used me to do his homework" she wept louder. "I-It was the way he said it….like he's toying with me"

"Naruto what?" I hear Sasuke speak into his device. "Yes, Sakura's with me"

"What did you do idiot?" he asked his tone bored.

"Sasuke.. give me the phone!" I snapped slipping out from under Hinata. 'If Naruto is the cause of this… he will die within my grasp!'

"NARUTO!" I screamed into the mobile device, hoping it is loud enough to blow his ear drums out. "Why did you make H-Hinata cry! When I find you… Y-You are –cough- sooo dead!" I coughed a lot more, I had strained my voice long enough that it tickled a lot and I couldn't stop coughing.

"Sakura..please I can explain…." He sounded upset and regretful. "I don't know what I had done wrong Sakura…I really don't"

"AH BAKA! –cough- Of course you know what you had done –cough- Using Hinata like that" I was yelling at him, furious with my friend. "I won't help you on this one Naruto. You need to fix this!" I handed back the phone and pulled out mine.

Scrolling through my contact list, I thought long and hard who I should contact. It would be no use selecting Neji as he would only worry more and Hinata wouldn't tell him anything. Tenten is most probably with him. Ino is the only one that can take care of Hinata for now.

"I'm sorry S-Sakura" she whispered calming down and wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry for being such a burden on you"

"Nonsense!" I rejected and rubbed my nose. "I don't want you getting sick because of me, so I'll call Ino to take care of you while I rest up okay bub!" dying slowly between my words. "For now you hang tight. Naruto it stupid for not seeing how much you care about him, I can't believe him."

"Come on, let's get you to the sick bay unit then I can finally leave at peace" complained Sasuke.

"Once an idiot always an idiot" I teased, stumbling to my feet.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun.. I can take Sakura-chan on your behalf.. I'm not really in a study mood right now"

I stared at her for a moment I could literally feel her pain, I couldn't stand seeing my best friend like this.

'_Ino, emergency.. Hinata. Met at the Sick Bay! Xo' _

'_Message Sent'_

"She can be your problem now." Sasuke teased.

"UGH Idiot!" I shoved my cell phone deep into my pocket and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Let's go Hina."

Hinata lead the way, supporting my weight. I stared ahead with her next to me and made our way toward the sick unit. Half of my mind telling me to turn back to see if he's really leaving and the other half focusing on sleeping and bed rest. He wasn't going to follow us anymore and eventually left.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata broke the silence between us. "Are you and Sasuke okay?"

I nodded to her comments and pulled a fake smile, enough to convince her worries for me. "If anything I should be worrying about you Hinata"

"Ohh honey!" Ino called, running into the room with Hinata and I.

"Ino keep it down" I moaned pulling the covers over my head and resting with content. The medication the nurse prescribed sent my headache away and left me drowsy.

After letting Ino catch up to date with the new gossip; Hinata rests heavily against the chair. Her eyes were absorbing puffiness and tears.

"Hm is that so?" Ino concluded. "Do you think he was trying to tell you otherwise?.. I mean.. Naruto isn't so bright when it comes to explaining things?"

Hinata looked up at Ino her eyebrows rising to the new information. "What do you mean Ino?"

"Well.." She began rising to her feet, I pulled down the sheets to listen to what she had to say. "With what you've described to me… I'm sure he was trying to tell you something off the topic?"

"Perhaps" I mumbled and sat up in the bed.

"Hear me out guys, now I'm not taking sides or what... I think you, Hinata, should consider his feelings too and maybe hear him out?" Ino suggested her shoulders rising to add emphasis and persuasion, we both could tell she didn't want to offend our feelings.

"It may be true that he did use you to do his homework that's Naruto. But the Positive side is…he relies on you a lot Hinata, he could have asked Sakura to do his homework or ask someone else for help"

"HA.. yeah like I would. Lazy kid" I commented.

"But he didn't… He asked you Hinata." Ino took the courageous step and grabbed Hinata by the arms. "You need to take a step forward and don't jump to conclusion babe!"

Of course I thought about it too and figured that the incident between the two would have been a misunderstanding. If so I guess that was between Naruto and Hinata to figure out themselves. I had sat up completely listening intently on Ino's words, her explanations and words gave me better understandings about the situation.

"I guess your right Ino" she blew.

It wasn't long until we hear Hinata giggle and she was back to her normal self, but this time she was different. She was motivated and confident.

"Cheer up Hina! You can do it. Let him clear the misunderstanding and listen to him" Ino pulled her into a tight embrace and began to blabber on about her night with Shikamaru.

"Okay.. since we don't have to go class… Last night! He came by the store…" Ino began, explaining her feelings and being very descriptive about her night out. We all rested well and chatted about her amazing night out with Shikamaru and then as always the topic lead to me and Sasuke.

"Yes, he knows of my job and plans to use it as blackmail" I commented, coughing lightly and frowning.

"So I hate it say it, but he needs to come to your party Ino so we can steal his mobile and delete my photos" The girls agreed and soon we were all laughing again.

It was lunch and a herd of male Teenagers could be heard outside the building.

"Who do you think that new girl is?" One male teen asked.

"I don't know if anything she's hot" One commented back.

Ino, Hina and I all looked up at each other; glanced out the window next to the bed I was in. The males were blocking our view to see this person.

"A new student?" Ino viewed, jumping onto the bed near my feet. I launched up onto my knees next to Ino, Hina coming up onto the other side of me.

"She has red Hair?" Hina announced.

"Really?" I questioned just as her features were turned to face me, her black rims were in sight and her dark orb eyes connected with mine for a moment. I knew she couldn't see me, but with that look on her face, I sensed her anguish and terror.

"She's pretty hot" Ino stated.

"Karin" The girl around Sasuke's neck in the alleyway and sat in his seat… High School changed from that day onwards.

* * *

A/N: how was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter? I know I know…. It's weird… But I hope you enjoyed it :D please let me know if you like it or think its crap. Please thank you all!


	8. Challenging Moments

A/N: Thanks for following me guys! I really appreciate it :D I've been reviewing a ton of fanfiction's as well. AND it's always nice to see many of you all have helped me out too! So thanks a lot. If you have any work you'd like me to review! Please leave a review – any feedback is most appreciated x I'll definitely try my best.

When I wrote this story I didn't know what title I should give it, I've changed the title once again and now I'm at a loss. So I'm sorry about that – any suggestions?

* * *

It was the last session for the day and we all had the same English class. Me and the girls were situated at the back of the room. I sat nearest to the glass window over-looking the fields, Ino on my right, Hinata in front of me and TenTen next to her. Shikamaru next to Ino, Sasuke next to him, Naruto in front of Shikamaru; which is also next to Tenten and Neji in front of Sasuke. Although we are all usually split up in different classrooms – English was the session we could do anything in. AND I mean anything.

"Kakashi-sensei is so lazy, we never have homework or assignments. English is my favourite class" whined Ino.

Tenten sniggered at the girl, her orbs eying out Naruto as he gazed intently at Hinata. He hadn't said a word to since. As the two grumble with each other, I kept to myself.

I watched the birds fluttering away in the distance, the afternoon warmth shining on my skin and arms. A million thoughts were racing through my mind and many questions. 'Why? What's going to happen?' I tried to calculate the problems before me but couldn't find a valid reason.

I switched my gaze over to the Uchiha to find that solution but the blurring flash of red hair could be seen leeching on his arm. What is she doing here? How will she fit into our group?

"Sakura?" Ino questioned, noticing my mind fixated as she snapped me from my thoughts.

"Jealous?" She picked and I glared up at her.

"Bingo!" She announced proud of her position.

"I am not!" I forced back, huffing at her. "Why would I anyways?" I leaned back into my chair and tapped my pencil in annoyance.

"You've been staring at her since she started?" Hinata announced, turning to face me.

"Yeah I agree do you know her?" Ino asked leaning in closer to me.

"I've seen her before" I snapped; I wasn't mad just annoyed I guess.

"Wow where did that come from?" Ino chuckled.

"I'm serious, not from here or just casually around town"

"Where?" Tenten now absorbed in our conversation.

"At work" I stated, swallowing deeply. "She saw me in my uniform"

"But how can one customer remember one employee? You're over-thinking this Sakura" Ino huffed.

"No, I saw her around Sasuke's neck. He rejected her, I stepped in and reinforced it" I stated keeping my voice small.

"You didn't tell us this before Sakura, violation of friendship secrets" Initiated Ino.

"I didn't tell you guys because it's nothing important. This matter is about Sasuke" sighing heavily, I rested on my right hand. "That's not only the issue, she knows who I am, where I work and Sasuke has a picture of me on his cell phone. How do I know I can trust him?"

"Guess you'll have to ask to him to hang out with us Friday night then?" Tenten beamed up at me. Making it sound so easy that I can just invite my arch-enemy and his maybe right hand girl.

"We'll just invite the boys all up" Ino stated and cleared her voice. "I'll message them tonight and besides we have to get Sasuke's cell phone and delete that picture of Sakura on it too, who knows it could just fall into the wrong hands" With that being said, we all glanced at Karin. Knowing very well there was something up with that girl.

"We have to be careful from now onwards, if she knows where I work, she will pin you all and I don't want you all to get caught."

For once I felt threatened under my own skin and my environment; if things get worse from now onwards the last thing I would want is my friends to be in trouble.

X

At work.

"Ugh!" I nearly spat as the next customer in line just so happen to be, Sasuke. 'I told this idiot not to come here and yet he's here again!' I could feel my inner raging. "Sasuke! What are you doing back here?" I asked a nicely as I could, being aware of the customers in my surroundings and frozen under my bones.

He pulled out his cell phone one more time and pointed it in my direction, but this time I quickly opened a nearby Menu to shade myself just in time before he could snap a picture.

"Ha too slow!" I teased and placed the menu down as he folded away his cell phone.

"I wouldn't say that" He smirked and flashed his screensaver at me. AND there I was, another photo of me reaching for the menu panel.

"Ugh why do you torment me?" I complained, smashing my head on the counter. 'ugh…let me die already'

"Ha, I do it on purpose so I can see that weakness" He stated pulling out his wallet.

"You know I can kick your ass Sasuke" I fought, bearing in mind about my customers and diners. I scanned the room and noticed it wasn't as busy as Tuesday night and the line of customers ended with Sasuke.

"Aa, yeah yeah. Are you going to take my order?" he asked, sounding so polite as ever which still pissed me off.

Aunt Tsunade appears around the corner she moves toward the coffee machine and fills it up with coffee beans. "Ah-ah! We sell many Coffee beans."

"What do you want?" I asked, blunt and annoyed with him already. I felt my cheeks heat up in the process and my heart drop in my chest.

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunade called. "Why is my blooming flower talking so harshly to thou customer?" If anyone could make me feel bad, it was my Aunt.

"This is your Aunt, Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "Forgive me, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Second elders-"

"Eldest in the Uchiha Clan and in line for next successor of Uchiha Corp, Yes I know of you" Tsunade announced, intrigued with his manners and formality. "Please excuse my niece of her introductions, she isn't feeling well" Her features held seriousness.

"Wait…" I said, breaking the conversation. "How do you him aunt?"

"My father is head of security in the Uchiha Company; my family serves the Uchiha clan."

"What, I had no idea" I stated, I wasn't at all one hundred percent well, hearing this news made me feel woozy. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Please I" I didn't want to jeopardize her position in Sasuke's business.

Sasuke chuckled at me as I bow to both my Aunt and him; just then I hear her laugh and soon they were both laughing at me.

"Ha Ha gotcha!" teased Tsunade, she lightly shoves my arm "I'm kidding, my father and Sasuke's father are best friends. It's good to see you again Sasuke"

"Why you two!" I growled, punched my aunt on the arm gently and balled my fist at Sasuke.

Sasuke still sniggering nods to her "You must come around home sometime. Mother would appreciate it."

"Sure will, how's that big brother of yours?" she asked, polishing a nearby cup and to my extent I calmed down shortly listening on their conversations. I didn't know Sasuke had siblings, in fact an older brother.

"The usual, business" he replies, taking a couple of coins out. "I'll have the special Omelet tonight, Sakura, Dine in."

"Fine!" sighing lightly, I take his change and enter the meal into the register.

"I see you know my niece, Sasuke?" she asked. "She is quite a gem"

"Oh please, quit with the polite attitude guys" I mocked and crossed my arms.

"A rough gem at it" she states. "You both go to the same school?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" he replies. "Same classes as well"

"Not for all." I pointed out, narrowing my view.

I quickly turn to take care of his meal when I felt his fingers grasp my elbow gently. "Sakura," His voice sent chills down my shoulders and his fingers were slightly cold than normal. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Y-Yeah… of course" untangling his grasp; I quickly turn to the kitchen leaving my Aunt and Sasuke alone to converse. I felt assured that nothing will come to my aunt or her store.

I couldn't breathe properly, my chest pumped deep and heavy in the back of my ears. My face was flustered and my headache had come back from earlier today. 'Why?' I thought. 'Why is it that he is the only one that can make me feel this way?' I stumbled toward the water fountain and drank the dehydration from my mouth.

Upon my return, I found Sasuke situated near the corner of the room. Waiting patiently and staring out the window. I carried his Omelette Rice Special toward him, watching my step and keeping my eyes directly on him. He noticed my presence and switched his gaze over to me, his eyes soft and his expression relaxed. Placing the tray down in front of him, I smiled softly and prepared my leave.

"Sakura," he called and I halted in my steps.

His called once again, making me reply. "Ugh, yes?"

His hands rough and cold grasped my wrist edging me to turn and look at him. Just as I did, I glanced down as his hands and back at him.

"I have something I'd like to discuss with you" he asked, picking up a fork and began to eat without effort. "Sit"

"Oh fine if you insist." I scowled at him and sat in front of him, his hands still on my wrist.

"You can let go of me now." I announced annoyed and picked up the second fork next to him.

"I know," he announced and continued. "So, Ino messaged me about some party or thing happening this Friday?" he took his hands off me and drank down his grape juice. "Wow this is delicious"

"Yeah" I replied stabbing a piece of pork meat and eating it down, I could feel my stomach turn and my cheeks heat up. "What about it?"

He stared at me hard, bewilderment over his features as he noticed me eating his meal.

"What? I might as well help myself, since you helped yourself to touching me" I pushed and laughed at him.

"So what is it about?" He asked smirking, his fork clawing at the rice meal. "What are you planning?"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, 'I hope he didn't find out about my operation Steal Sasuke's Phone action' "I don't know what you're talking about?" I sunk into my seat.

"Why would Ino invite me?" he asked between his gulps. I've watched him eat multiple times and seeing him like this made me want to smile a little. "I was expecting you to do it, Sakura"

"Eh?" I said, surprised and felt my cheeks heat up again. "Why wouldn't she?" I asked, pushing the questions back to him. "Relax before you come up with some random excuse. The rest of the boys are invited. We all haven't….hung out with each other for a while" I coughed lightly and covered my mouth. "Excuse me"

"Are you still sick?" he inquisition.

"Yeah a little." I smiled up at him.

"You're so stubborn, why didn't you take time off?" He grunted, rolling his eyes and smirked. "Don't you care about your well-being?"

"Of course I do, Sasuke.." I replied quickly and chuckled. I felt so at easy with him. Am I warming up to him? "I'm strong enough to take care of myself"

"Sure you can." He mocked. "Remember you carried you today?"

"Nope not at all" I teased and sticked my tongue out. We both eyed out the last pork meat and stabbed the delicacy at once. Chuckling at him, we both stared at each other, our eyes locking in a moment's time and felt the air around us heating; I was mesmerized in the moment.

I felt him bring the pork meat to my lips, his features held gentleness and a fine genuine smile. I parted my lips still keeping my eyes on him, allowing him to gain access. His lips tugged upward in approval and fed me the meat.

Shyly glancing away I felt his fingers lightly caress my cheek and rub gently over my lips. 'What's going on?' I thought and why is he staring at me like this. I felt my chest tightened within a moment and his cheeks tinted also. He removed his hand and cleared his thoat.

"You had something on your mouth" he teased and wiped his mouth with a serviette. "Hn, can Karin join us?" He asked changing the subject, his voice stern and his eyes serious.

'Why did he ask that?' "About her, she knows my job and my existence. How do-"

"You need not to worry about her, Sakura. She won't say anything" he easily defended and carried on eating his meal.

Somehow his words sounded like poison, it hit me hard and I wanted to know why he was defending her. 'What isn't he telling me?' my headache approached and I felt at my worst as I stood up and prepared to leave. I couldn't look at him, my vision blurred slightly as I moved forward.

"Look Sasuke, I have to get back to work. If you want her to come then ask Ino"

"You're a stubborn women" His lips just merely from my right ear, his hot breathe tickling my neck and warm against my cheek.

Our eyes connected for a moment, and it felt like time stood still once again. His fingers stroked aside my fringe and brushed gently on my cheeks. His touch was unique and safe. Wait? What am I doing? This guy was different. He wasn't the same jerk in high school. He was professional and caring.

"Sasuk-" my voice broke, I fell into darkness later and my legs losing its balance, but I landed softly into a part of warm arms.

X x X x

Who would have thought that this woman would be the one to turn me on within moments? Her voice and bad attitude was far beyond any girl I've met. She was tough, strong and intimidating a trail many women fail at. But this one was different, she's the one.

"Neji come at me again! I'll show you how it's done" she called my name, sending chills down my arms. "Ugh are you just going to stare at me like a baby huh?" she tried so hard to provoke me but always failed at it too.

Glaring slightly at her, I prepared myself for her brace. We both had wooden sticks in replace of our real katana's and had ourselves a little spar. Her determination and fighting spirit always motivated me but she never saw this coming. Not matter how many times I've tried to confess, there was no proper way to confess. I could tell I was always a match for her, and she would never give up or loose to me. Keeping up with her efforts forced me to do so as I know when the day comes and she surpasses me; I will just be dumped to the side like every other worthy opponent of hers.

I won't be like that. I will not lose to her. It's a competition for love and only one sided too.

'Ugh he is always a step ahead how does he do it' she thought, dropping her sword and falling to her knees.

"I think we should take a break Tenten" I stated, turned and taking two bottles of water from a nearby bench. We were at my fathers' training grounds and somehow TenTen followed me home to help her train.

"Ah..Ah.. I can't keep up with you Neji. You're way too skilled" She panted between her words and caught the drink without looking up at me. "How do you do it Neji?"

"Practice and you need a lot of it, if you want to defeat me" I teased and sat next to her.

"Ugh, I will one day and once I do, I'll make you eat those words" she warned, smirking at me. "Thanks for letting me train with you, my father had to leave early for an emergency" she took a sip of her drink and screwed the lid back on.

Her soft voice caused me to smile at her words.

A vibration could be heard from my pocket; I pulled my phone out and scrolled through the message reading it quickly.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked, bopping her head at me and edging closer to my phone.

"Does it matter?" I asked, knowing quiet well it was an invitation to Ino's movie night. I moved my phone away, causing her to act more curious and inch closer to me.

She wasn't normally interested in my social life, but this time it would get her involved for sure.

"It's a message for a special someone, someone who I clearly care for and hoping she would get this sooner or later" I stated, shutting my eyes and listening to her movements.

Her body was close to me her face inches from mine; I could hear her breathing clearly. She tried to grab my hand that held my phone, but I kept extending it further away from her. She chuckled lightly, and I could feel her warmth radiating from her.

"Neji, can I take a look?" she asked as innocently as she could, but I knew that trick well enough it was a trap.

"No" I stated and moved from her more. "This is private"

"Haha private my ass, if it's a photo of me from last year's Christmas in grandma's sweater.. I will kill you"

"You had one of those?" I couldn't help but question it and laugh at her, she wasn't the brightest star but she was one hell of a comedian.

"Ah, no you don't," she growled. She lifted herself from the ground and launched her body weight on top of me restricting my arms under her chest and her legs holding my thighs closed. She was close, very close. I had been in closer situations with her before, but not this close in particular.

"Ha!" she exclaimed in her victory grasping a hold of my cell phone and readying herself to read the message.

"I don't think you'll be happy with the message, Tenten" I announced. Shifting my gaze away and embarrassed to see what her face will hold next.

"Huh what do you mean?" She flipped open the phone and her eyes scrolled passed the message over and over. Her smile, suddenly sunk deep into a distraught fascade.

She glanced down at me, shocked at the four messaged displayed in my notes I had prepared earlier. If it was the only way to get her attention then so be it.

I quickly flipped her off me and pinned her to the ground, catching her off guard as she fell heavy on her back, her arms restricted in movement. I gazed deeply into her eyes and watched her cheeks fluster in embarrassment and heat sensationally move over her body. She was blushing a lot.

My phone had somehow flew over the bench but that didn't matter anymore, it was now or never. She shyly stared back up, her tresses coming loose and I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Tenten" I called softly unto the air, she sank deeper under me, nervous and afraid of what I'll do next to her. Staring down at her pale pink lips and my fingers lightly stroked her cheeks, this will be mine. "Don't look at me like that; I can't contain myself any longer"

I asked. "You can tell me to stop, whenever you like and I will"

"No," she affirmed, staring away from me and closing her eyes. "How long have you?"

'She must hold no romantic feelings for me' I thought. My hands pulled away her face and slowly I released the women under me. I was full of regret and embarrassment, knowing this girl she would soon hit me and I've just lost her friendship. Was I too strong, I shouldn't been so rough on her?

"Tenten"

"Tell me Neji, How long?" she demanded, pushing me off her and sitting up. She took a hold of my shoulders and literally watched her face tearing in front of me.

"Since I first saw you TenTen, I've watched you grow stronger, I wanted to be stronger so one day you could fight me and when that day came.. I worked hard to make sure you wouldn't surpass me" I confessed, clearing my throat along the way and keeping my orbs on her. I knew she wouldn't feel this way, but why do I feel crushed about it. I had to come clean about it.

"I've always lov-" I began and felt my eyes shut in disappointment. I was soon cut off with a warm press of skin on my lips. My eyes flashed up in an instant to see TenTen's lips on mine and her eyes shut.

"Shut up, idiot!" she mumbled and broke apart, I could feel my face getting hot by the seconds. "I've always loved you Neji Hyuuga, you're the only man that has even pushed me to my limit, you've supported me in all events, despite your competitiveness you were always cheering me on and helping me become a strong athletic person. I trained hard because I remember in middle school, watching you defeat every single man and tough women in all sports events; I wanted to be just like that"

She confessed, her orbs glistening and slight tears falling down her cheeks, this girl was pouring her heart out to me and genuinely showing me her emotions. An emotion that was hiding behind those punches she gave me, those screams and threats to scare me. This was the real Tenten.

"I got close with your friends and beat them at their own game; I was finally able to get close to you. Neji the truth is… I've always loved you from Day 1, but I thought by proving this was to show you how strong I am and secretly for myself to make it into the Olympic team too"

Her hands entwined with mine. "I'm sorry for crying and I'm not good at explaining these."

I forced myself once again to make my point across to her, I wasn't toying with her, but I was speaking but the truth. I kissed her once again grasping her attention and deepened the kiss further so show her my love.

"I love you Tenten…" I whispered over her mouth and embraced the girl tightly.

Looking over to my cell phone, I read the message clearly in my perpective. "I love you TenTen, from Neji Hyuuga" and thanked the lord for making it possible for her to read my feeling to her.

"Please be mine" I asked and she nodded happily.

X

"Sasuke" I whispered, my eyes sharply snapped open and I found myself in a different location. I sat up slowly trying to take notice of my whereabouts.

"Sakura!"

* * *

A/N: thank you for your reviews guys ! I'm sorry if it isn't good enough


	9. Ideas come with new ideas

A/N: Thank you all for your kind and supportive comments! :3 makes me so happy and makes my day!

* * *

"Geez Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade annoyed her voice sharp and aggressive. "I told you not to work when you're sick tah!" she said, lightly punching my arm. "Sasuke,"

I was still fighting the sleep when my aunt had a go at me and felt her punch my arm; that got me up quickly. I searched the room for Sasuke and felt him on my right and aunt on my left, his eyes flicking between me and Tsunade.

"Ugh" I complained. "Stop yelling women, I'm getting up" And sat up shortly with a headache coming along.

"No, I'll keep yelling to smack some sense into you," she said. "What would your mother say." she warned as I slouched forward annoyed and resting my head.

"Tsh, go right ahead women" I said sticking my tongue out and testing her patience.

"Ah, why you little!" she warned, holding her fist at me and I knew at this point she reach her peak and a beating would come soon after.

"Oh my gosh aunt.. I'm fine. Relax okay" and moaned.

Just in the heat of the moment Deidara threw open the door gasping heavily his tie loose around his neck and his shoulder bag usually on one side of his arm, around his neck. "Sakura!" he called.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" his voice cheerful and his breathing still harsh. "I ran from Uni as soon as I heard,"

"BAKA!, this is your responsibility" Tsunade annoyed, I believe, pointing at me acting just like Okaa-san.

"Ugh Tsunade, I already told you I'm fine" I fought back, sighing heavily. When she gets mad, I get mad I think I understand why mother says I take after her. "BAKA!"

"AND! You aren't taking care of her properly" Tsunade now mad, having a go.

"But Aunt Tsunade…." He whined, his eyes hardening a little at her words.

"BAAKKKA!" She cut him off and bopped him on the head.

"Owww, Tsunadeeeee!" Deidara moaning with regret, my brother can so clueless.

"What are you laughing at Missy!" Tsunade caught onto me, watching me laugh at how silly and immature they were and instinctively held my hands up in defence.

"N-Nothing" and within a moment, I felt her dominant left wrestling arm under my chin and she held me in a lock. "Take that kid!" she replied, immature for sure and yelling in my face. My brother then scrambled to her side and 'like a girl' tried pulling her from me.

"Let go Tsunade, you'll hurt Sakura!"

"Okay okay!" I called, trying to fend her off but her breasts kept getting in my way. I glanced over at the now chuckling Sasuke. Oh no you don't and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him in.

"Wait.." he defended, trying to get away, Tsunade with her firm grip pulled him closer and locked him under her right arm too. "Eh? I didn't do anything" he fought. His face closer to mine locked in and his hands wrapped automatically around her forearm.

Laughing at Sasuke softly, his expression caught off guard was priceless. He seemed to be in fear and lost for sure.

"And what Uchiha? What cha' gonna' do?" She teased, bonking his head and mine. The both of us moaning with regret.

"Owwww!"

and soon the room was filled with Tsunade's laughter.

"Tsunade hasn't changed at all" Sasuke spoke taking off his jacket and lounging back into his chair. "I haven't see her for a long time"

"Ah, is that so?" I said, rubbing my nose and yawning lightly. With Tsunade leaving and going into the kitchen, we were at her house just two blocked down the road from the store. I figured we were in one of her spare rooms as she always redecorated every season. With the amount of money and profit she made, I'd spend it on something else, but my aunt had class.

"When did you see her last?" I asked, out of curiousity of course and having that little nap reduced my fever, I felt little better.

"A while back, very long ago" he commented keeping short sentences.

"Ah I see." It was just the two of us, Dei got dragged out with monster lady to help clean and cook, even though the feeling of easiness came over me, I felt comfortable about him slowly. I still don't like him.

My brother entered with a bowl of soup in his hands and an apologetic face, Deidara would use it every time. Annoying. "Hey squirt. I made you something" His eyes raised and suddenly he wriggled his eyebrows at me. Noting Sasuke and I were alone in the room. Geez, really?

"Hope you like it, Sakura" he said, leaving the soup in my hands winking at me along the way. "Oh and Sasuke, I didn't know your brother was Uchiha Itachi. I should have known, you looked familiar"

"Ah" replied Sasuke his eyes hardening at the name mentioned.

"And certainly sounds like him too," Deidara said scratching his head. I rolled my eyes and brought the spoon to my lips, taking a weft of the aroma and taking a spoon full. "He helped me pull apart the wall in the ceiling in our house" and he had to say it without second thought.

If you haven't experienced a mouth full of soup and listening to some shocking news at the same time would CHOKE you and suck the life out of you, then guess what beat the person, trust me it would feel so much better than feeling DEATH. I felt my eyes widen and glare at my brother instantly. "What?" My anger, once again, was getting the best of me.

"How else was I going to get rid of the rot in the ceilings Sakura, I couldn't do it alone" he responded, still unaware who he was talking too. Shaking my head I had to let it go, ha. Nice.

"Uh, I-I don't even want to bother anymore" I said pushing back the thought of our house that MIGHT one day collapse on me, or might fall beneath my feet. "Tah, I could fall through our floor boards at some point Dei."

"Ha don't worry about that, I've ducked taped them together"

Well what do you know!

He sat his hand on my head and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry me again, Sakura." His eyes softened at me before connecting with Sasuke's. "If anything had ever happen to you, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die soon, tsk" I reassured him and embraced his waist. Despite his goofiness, he tries his best all the time and even when our parents aren't around we keep each other strong. "I'll knock anyone out who touches you bro"

Sasuke, still calculating our sibling-bonding-moment, smirked at my comments and shook his head.

"Anyways, how did I get here?" I asked, drinking down the remaining soup and gave the cutlery back to Dei. "I remember being in the dining room with Sasuke and went blank."

"Ah" Sasuke began. "Tsunade"

X

I gazed down at the cos-player in my arms and noticed that during our conversation she had one hell of a fever, stupid girl. I had already evaluated her condition, just moments before she walked over to me with my meal and noting the light sweat down her chest and forehead. What is she trying to do, kill herself?

For someone to carry on working with no self-respect intrigues me a lot, and not speaking about women in particular but one that comes from famous parents whom hold a lot of wealth. I don't get it, why work when you have a lot of money? She sure has hell made that clear when I walked her home.

I can't quite grasp her at all. She swears at me, holds grudges and even hits me, my mother is the only one who can do that, but this one was like mom maybe even worse.

Her breathing was harsh and her temperature was heating up quickly. She would never put herself first above anything or anyone, but last. It was like talking to a male, a beautiful male at it. She's quite masculine; has a tough attitude and I had just recently come to realisation that underneath it all…. She's just a… girl. I've summed up my conclusions and really evaluated this girl; it did take me long and hard to figure her out.

I tested her patience several times to see how she would cope and it had come to my conclusion that there is ONLY one type of women in this world, Fan girls, fan girls, fan girls. Their obsession with me made me come up with it, and it's true. The constant stalking, the amount of times I've had to change my mobile number and somehow it's leaked in the school grounds every time, there is no end to it. It was something I just had to deal with, just like everything else in my life.

But her, I knew she wasn't like that, nor was her friends. She was more of an annoyance.

When I first met her she never once spoke to me, I only heard from her when Naruto shoved me into her face and she pushed back into him without second thought. That dark cold glare in her eyes, almost felt like she hated me without even knowing. _"Ugh watch your step"_ This annoyed me the most. I brushed off the thought since continuing my high school life, and learned to know that she was the type of person, tough girl.

But spotting that flash of bright long blissful locks along the hallway and in the distance always brought me back to that first memory. Our first contact stayed with me for a while and I remember whenever we were seated next to each other she would request to be moved, I thought definitely by then she really hated me, not that it mattered, I am most hated by many men in the school grounds. It's the Genes, geez.

Discovering her secret brought back that feeling and finding the reason behind it all was interesting and disappointing, I had my own intentions of course and masterminding this arrangement proved to be, exhilarating.

And that would begin today.

Tsunade came charging at me as soon as she saw her employee passed out in my arms, her eyes full of worry and confusion. "Bring her to my house, it seems she has a fever."

I nodded respecting her direction and hinted that it wouldn't be a good idea. "Perhaps, a doctor could help, no disrespect Tsunade" And lifted the girl with ease in my arms, my eyes travelling down to her chest and inner thighs. Ah come on, who wouldn't look there.

Tsunade instantly, slapped my head noticing my vision and threw her jacket over the girl, protection from what she said. "That is true, I am her god-mother. This kid will be fine under my protection" Geez. I nodded and felt my cheeks heat up.

Her breathing was heavy and her skin hot enough to heat the jacket as well, we immediately rushed out the store leaving Shizune in charge and scurried through the streets toward her home. My mind blank and unsure how to…feel…or react to this moment, we passed many people in a short frame and eventually reached to an outstanding two storey building, neatly decorated and modern styled.

"You're quiet, you sound like your brother" She commented, glancing back at me after opening the gates to her house. "You've changed a little Sasuke; you used to be livelier"

"Aa, hormones" I sparked and we both chuckled.

"Ha, you're still the same" she finalized and we entered.

"Tsunade, allow me to care for her" I asked, reaching the bedroom and placing her gently on the mattress. There she moved slightly in her sleep and her hand clutching mine tightly. Annoying.

"You're interested in her, aren't you?" Tsunade didn't hesitate, of course the curious type and smirked.

"This one isn't worth the fuss, Tsunade."

"Sure, you like her don't you." Tsunade teasing to get information out of me, good luck trying.

"If you really want to know I'll tell you" I knew that would burst her bubble and send her begging for more.

"You don't need to tell me, I can read you. Like I can read your brother" she concluded, taking the bait for sure and smiled again.

"I like to torment her, if that's what you call it these days" I ended and watched her smile drip away. "I pick on her and at the moment blackmailing her too"

Tsunade was so easy to piss off and read also. "Am I that easy to read?" I forced and watched her sigh.

"You're smart for sure but don't forget who you're talking to Sasuke" she cleared, referring to herself as Sakura's aunt. "This isn't some kind of competition now Sasuke"

"You like to bring out the worst in me sometimes Tsunade, I guess you're the only women for me" I concluded and we both chuckled.

"I already know of your Father's intentions, and I don't agree with the terms either" she began, stopping me in my tracks and reading the thoughts I so desperately pushed behind to forget. The arrangements and stinging pain of the truth that would one day become true, it pissed me off and why now had she brought it up. This wasn't her business, how could she have known about the arrangements.

"You don't have a future with her either, we both can see-" She ended and I felt even more pissed.

"Tsunade this isn't your concern" I warned, the subject still sensitive and cutting her off midway. "My duties are strictly to the Uchiha Clan and my father" The words sounding unconvincing of course to Tsunade, but flowed with little effort and with real definition.

"What my father says goes. I don't get any say in it"

"You sound like you want to, but your heart doesn't follow?" Tsunade knowing me quite well had to read me like a book.

"I'm not in an easy position now Tsunade, drop it" I've already had enough of this subject; I don't want any of it.

And with that, scrolled out the room to leave,

"Sasuke" She called, the regret in her voice angered me more. Why me? "At least wait until Sakura wakes again, the way she looks at you… is different. I'd say she's changing." She concluded and grasped her hands.

"Ah" I commented, interested in what she had to say.

"You have one year left" She began. "Down the track things will get difficult, Sasuke. I just hope you make the right decision"

Cheesy, I smirked at her and brought myself to lounge in the seating area out the bedroom.

"I can help you though"

X

"That's all; you carried me and dumped me in the bed?" I asked, wondering if Sasuke would do a kind deed as he says, knowing the type of person he was, he couldn't be that KIND of a person. "Don't make me laugh" I replied preparing to get out of the bed.

"It's true he did carry you, Tsunade confirmed." Dei replied, stuffing chuckles in between his words and removed himself before my feet touched the ground.

"I'd start running" and stretched my legs and arms, still in my outfit from earlier.

"Aa" Sasuke rose to his feet and gathered this belonging.

"Wait" I called, my arms without second thought took a hold of his bicep to stop him from movement, his eyes grew in surprise and he slowly turned to face me. It was the same feeling I achieved back in the store with just the two of us. An unusual feeling deep in my chest burned and I felt at a loss for words, I honestly didn't feel like myself, these past few days flew by quickly and he's slowly tearing down my walls.

"Sasuke, Thank you-" I stopped midway, for the first time, to choose my words. It felt right to thank him for his help. "I've been sick lately and you've helped me a lot"

"Don't say anymore" he said grinning. "If I wanted to, I could have left you on the bench."

And here we are once again, back to our old bickering self, he knew what to say to set me off and he did.

"Ugh, even when I am trying to be kind, you had to spoil it with your gutsy attitude" I was back to my normal toughness self and elbowed his ribs enough to make him scoff and laugh. We both left the room and joined Dei and Tsunade.

"Ring Ring Ring"

I felt my cell phone vibrate and noticed a private call coming through, I glanced up at Dei and couldn't decide whether or not I should answer or not. It was already 9pm and so why not I accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!"

I knew from that moment whom the person on the line was and leaped in joy, running into a private room with Dei following behind.

"Okaa-san!, Dei, it's Mother!" I called, pulling him into the room and set my cell phone to loud speaker.

"Okaa-san can you hear me? I've got you on loudspeaker, Dei is here!"

"Hey Okaa-san!" Dei called.

"Sakura, Deidara, How are you my children? Aw, I've missed you both so much"

"I miss you so much! When are you back?" I asked, my voice pained a little and Dei could hear it. "Hurry home I want to see you again" I began coughing and Dei wrapped his jacket over me.

"I had called earlier, but you were asleep my love. Are you feeling better?" She asked, the loud static sounds almost loud enough to block out her speech "Can you hea.. me?"

"Mother, I'm fine, I'm okay, just a small fever" I rushed my speech wanting to hear her respond to me immediately and whenever she did, I'd melt every second.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dei told me you fainted at work and Tsunade helped you. Please take care of your health when I'm away. It worries me when you two are not healthy"

"Hai, yes ma! We're doing okay and were fine. I'll always protect my little sister" Dei replied, rubbing my shoulder gently. "And added those pills to her meal I think she's doing a lot better now"

Thanks bro, he was right, I felt good.

"Where's father?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask first, I have some great news" I was trying to figure out where she was. "We're coming home!"

My heart dropped and I felt my eyes tears up. The phone call I've been waiting for so long finally came through and knowing I would be in my father and mother's presence soon relieved me.

"Ah! Okaa-san! I can't wait to see you!" I called, feeling so excited and happy like that little 10 year old I used to be.

"Ah Mebuki-chan"

"Tsunade-sama is that you? Oh hello!" Tsunade behind me and Sasuke left in the other room alone.

"Hai, Mebuki-chan, It's good to hear from you. I have some great news to tell you"

"Oh it's lovely to hear from you, thank you for looking out for my children" mother replied I could feel her crying in the background, happy tears, happy tears.

"That is fine, I have some bigger news. It's about Sakura" My eyes rose and I felt the cell phone ripped out of my hands.

"Hey"

"She has a boyfriend!" Tsunade chuckled at me and Dei next her shaking his head at her.

"WHAT?" I called, "Okaa-san, that isn't true"

"Oh really?" mother began "What is his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade announced and almost immediately my heart dropped and Sasuke was at my side glaring up at her.

"Okaa-san I am not, Tsunade quit playing around"

"Oh isn't that Mikoto's young boy?" Mother continued.

"Ma, he can hear you" Dei broke.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry. Where are my manners? Please have dinner with us upon my return, I would love to meet you Sasuke"

"He would love too" Tsunade replied. "Say cheese guys!"

Ugh, my family is so weird! She quickly snapped a photo with Sasuke and I and sent the picture to mother. "Here you'll get a picture of the happy couple" And walked out of the room to resume her conversation with Dei.

"Ia-ya! Bring me back my phone!" I moaned and looked up at Sasuke. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke"

"Don't be" He assured. "I'll get to see the inside of your house and see your bedroom and even what kind of panties you wear"

Yep at the point I am ready to hit.

"GAAH! Don't play all innocent with me and then turn perverted. I'll make your life a living hell Uchiha Sasuke!" and began bonking on his head.

Sasuke chuckled at me, dodging my flying arms and nodded calmly. 'I guess you're right after all Tsunade, and if this is what you mean by 'helping' you'll only help me increase my chances at ruining this poor girls life. How exhilarating

* * *

A/N: so how was it? hope you all enjoyed, thank you much! Review review reviewwww! Xo thanks!


End file.
